Las Plagas De La Destruxion
by MasterRex15
Summary: Rex es un antiguo amigo de las pricesesas que abia desaparecido ace ya 1000 años regresa. El pensaba que porfin estaria en paz, pero un antiguo enemigo se ara precente intermponiendoce en su vida. con la ayuda de sus amigos y amigos que ara asiendo en el camino defendera Equestria con su vida. No soy bueno con los summarys pero bueno la histora seguro que sera de su agrado.
1. El Experimento

Capitulo 1: El experimento

En un castillo abandonado se encontraba un poni marrón con crines amarillas al igual que sus ojos.

_señor. Dijo un poni encapuchado que entraba a la habitación.

_que pasa. Dijo el poni inexpresivo.

_estamos listos para implantar el Virus-G. Respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

_bien háganlo. Respondió inexpresivo.

En una cárcel de piedra se encontraban 3 ponis un Pegaso azul con crines negras y ojos morados, una unicornio blanca con crines rosa y ojos amarillos y el último era un Pegaso blanco con alas de dragón crines grises y ojos grises. Los tres tenían una esfera de cristal con una especie de paracito que se movía muy violentamente.

_Bien libérenlos. Dijo el mismo poni encapuchado inexpresivo.

Las esferas se abren y los paracitos saltan a los ponis que tenían enfrente. En todo el castillo retumbaron los gritos de esos 3 ponis. Los gritos cesaron después de unos minutos. La puerta de la celda se abre y de ella sale el mismo poni encapuchado revisa las celdas y nota que el Pegaso blanco no estaba no le dio mucha importancia en las otras celdas los ponis avían sufrido un cambio, al Pegaso le salieron rallas tono rojo sangre en el pelo y en la cola, a la unicornio le salieron le salieron rallas doradas en el cabello y en la cola.

-bien y como salió todo. Pregunta el poni marrón con interés.

-uno escapo pero no durara mucho en unos días estará muerto. Dijo el poni encapuchado sin importancia.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE! ¡Ese Pegaso nos puede causar muchos problemas! .grito el poni marrón con enojo.

-señor con todo respeto tenemos a dos y el es solo uno que podría hacer contra nosotros. Dijo el poni encapuchado intentando calmar a el poni marrón.

-tienes razón…es solo que… no quiero que el plan salga mal. Dijo el poni marrón ya más calmado.

-Bien esperemos a que los demás despierten para ver que plaga controlan y cual nos falta. Dijo el poni marrón y se retira todavía algo molesto por el escape del Pegaso blanco

-uf de la que me salve para la próxima refuerzo las celdas o volverá a pasar. Dijo el poni encapuchado aliviado.

-bueno será mejor que lleve a estos dos a sus respectivas cuartos. Dijo el poni encapuchado mirando a los 2 ponis.

_OK CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC "LAS PLAGAS DE LA DESTRUXION" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SI TENGO ERRORES DE PUNTUACION NO ME CULPEN NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AQUÍ SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15._


	2. Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 2: Nuevos Amigos

A pasado 2 horas y nuestro amigo está a punto de llegar a su destino.

-bien ya puedo ver el pueblo, será mejor que aterrice a unos metros de la entrada. dijo el Pegaso algo cansado pues tenía mucha hambre.

Nuestro amigo aterrizó unos metros antes de la entrada a ponyville para no llamar la atención de los ponis, antes de entrar al pueblo El se da cuenta de que hay muchos guardias rodeando la zona cosa que lo sorprendió bastante.

-mierda esto podría complicarme las cosas…pero ¿Por qué hay tantos guardias? . Pensaba el poni con intriga y preocupación.

El se dirige asia la entrada un poco preocupado de lo que le podía pasar pero su preocupación desaparece cuando los guardias le dejan pasar cosa que lo alivio bastante.

Luego de entrar ve a las 4 princesas, al verlas sus dudas se aclararon.

-con razón hay tantos guardias es por las princesas. Pensaba mientras caminaba por el pueblo

Justo unos pasos des pues un poni rosada se le interpone en el camino (seguro saben quién es)

-hola cuál es tu nombre el mío es pinkie pie pero me dicen pinkie, guau tus alas son de dragón que raro nunca vi a alguien como tú, supongo que eres nuevo porque nunca te vi antes (todo lo dijo en 3 segundos ni me pregunten cómo)

-si soy nuevo, ahora ¿te importaría dejar que me levante?.Dijo del Pegaso algo fastidiado

En el palacio de la princesa twiligt estaba la princesa Luna mirando por la ventana, en eso nota al Pegaso y sale volando y lo abrasa.

-Rex pensé que nunca te volvería a ver amigo. Dijo luna abrasando con fuerza al poni

-jeje a mí también me da gusto verte luna. Dijo el Pegaso devolviéndole el abraso

-hermana ¿que pasa que saliste volando así?. Se escuchaba una vos a lo lejos

-hermana mira a quien encontré .dice luna señalando al pegaso

-¿Rex?. Dice celestia sorprendida

-Que onda celestia. Dice el Pegaso sonriendo.

-twiligt te presento a Rex Phantom. Dijo celestia señalando al Pegaso

-rex ben con nosotras al castillo y te contaremos todos. Dijo celestia yendo junto a su hermana y las ponis al castillo

-está bien. Dijo el Pegaso acompañando a las princesas.

Después de explicarles todo a Rex.

-guau ¿todo es paso mientras yo no estaba?. Dijo Rex sorprendido

-si. Dijo celestia respondiendo su pregunta

-ok ahora es tu turno de darnos respuestas. Dijo Luna

-ok que quieren saber pueden preguntar lo que quieran. dijo Rex haciendo que empiecen las preguntas.

Después de las preguntas los 4 salen a buscar a twiligt y sus amigas que estaban en sweet Apple acres aciendo un picnic por el nuevo castillo de twiligt. L as ponis se dan cuenta de la presencia de las princesas y de pinkie.

-Princesas ¿que acen aquí pensé que estarían ayudando con la guardia del castillo?. Pregunta una alicornio morada

-lo que pasa es que les queremos presentar a un viejo amigo. Dijo celestia abriendo espacia para que el Pegaso se presente

-Hola mi nombre es rex. Dijo el pegaso con amabilidad.

-Hola mi nombre es twiligt y ellas son mis amigas applejack,rarity,flutershi,rainbow dash y pinkie twiligt señalando a cada una de sus amigas.

Las amigas de twiligt fueron saludando al Pegaso una por una.

-es un gusto conocerlas. Dijo el Pegaso con la misma amabilidad

-bien y ¿de dónde se conocen? . Pregunta applejak con curiosidad.

-mejor les respondo sus preguntas en el castillo. Dise el pegaso algo incomodo por la pregunta

-¿Por?. Pregunta Applejack

-porque esta apunto de llover. Dice él y le cae una gota en su casco.

-Cierto hoy estaba programado lluvia. Dijo rainbow

-bien pero tendras que responder a nuestras preguntas. Le dice twiligt

-está bien. Todos van corriendo hacia el castillo de twiligt para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Bien Lectores espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo esperen el siguiente .Estoy pensando en hacer otro fanfic mas adelante díganme que piensan sus respuestas me alentaran a hacer el siguiente fanfic. Aquí se despide su amigo MasterRex15


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La Gran Batalla Y Nuevos Poderes

Después del interrogatorio que le hicieron a Rex todos ce encontraban en el comedor del castillo. Todos comían, pero Rex comía como si no hubiera un mañana cosa que extraño a todas menos a Luna y a Celestia debido a que ya sabían del gran apetito que tenía Rex.

-¿Cómo puede comer tanto y seguir teniendo hambre?. Pregunta Applejack muy extrañada debido al gran apetito de Rex.

Ya hera el plato número 100 que Rex comía y seguía teniendo hambre.

-es mitad dragón ¿qué esperabas?. Dice Luna respondiendo a la pregunta de Applejack.

Un gran eructo se escucha por todo el castillo y todas miran a Rex con caras de reprobación.

-Perdón se me escapo. Dijo Rex intimidado por las miradas de las yeguas.

De repente un guardia entra alterado.

-Princesas hay algo horrible atacando Ponyville. Dijo el guardia alterado.

Todos salen al balcón y ben una especie de dragón pero sin piel ni escamas cosa que hiso que algunas vomitaran o se traumaran.

-mierda. Dijo Rex entre dientes.

-¿Qué es eso? . Dijo Rarity aterrada.

-es un zeta. Dijo Rex con rabia debido a que ya sabía quién lo avía mandado.

El Dragón al ver a Rex lanza un zarpazo hacia donde estaba el, todas serraron los ojos esperando su yeguas abren sus ojos y notan que Rex estaba deteniendo el zarpazo con sus cascos.

-¡Salgan entren al castillo! ¡YAA! . Grita Rex y todas Entraran al castillo.

-ahora si podemos pelear. Dijo Rex arrancándole una garra al dragón.

El dragón retrocede el ataque, de repente la garra del dragón se regenerara. Rex pelea contra el dragón con dificulta debido a que no importa la extremidad que arranque siempre se regeneraba. El dragón logra darle un zarpazo certero a Rex haciendo que este se impacte contra una montaña. Las mane6 y las princesas miraban como el dragón daba zarpazos y bocanadas de fuego donde se avía impactado Rex. De repente el dragón ce detiene y da un rugido de victoria que daba a entender que Rex avía muerto.

En el cráter donde se encontraba Rex, el estaba lleno de heridas muy profundas y quemaduras de nivel 10.

-¿Qué es este poder que siento? ¿Por qué me arde el corazón?. Eran las preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza a Rex.

De repente su corazón empieza a acerarse, sus heridas se regeneran y siente un poder increíble. En ese instante le pasa por la cabeza lo que avía escuchado en esa cárcel de piedra.

Flashback.

Vemos a Rex antes de tener el Virus-G en él unos unicornios encapuchados entran a dejar las esferas que contenían el virus.

-oye y que le pasara a estos chicos. Le pregunta al otro unicornio.

-por lo que dice el jefe tendrán poderes increíbles, sus fuerzas aumentaran, serán más agiles y más veloces. Dijo el unicornio encapuchado.

Fin Flashback

EN donde estaba el gran cráter sale disparado algo que impacta con el drago naciendo que retrocediera, por lo que se podía ver era un poni dragón con escamas blancas, cola de dragón, ojos rojos de dragón, garras en sus cascos, alas de dragón y era igual de alto que un alicornio. El poni le estaba dando una paliza de proporciones épicas al dragón, Lo desmembraba, le sacaba las garras una por una para el final darle un golpe certero en el cráneo haciendo que la bestia caiga muerta y ce empiece a desintegrar. El poni cae enfrente de las princesas y las mane6. Estas empezaron a temblar del miedo a lo cual el poni sonrió, el poni se empezó a encoger hasta quedar del tamaño de un pegaso normal, sus escamas pasaron a ser pelo, sus ojos ce asieron normales, sus garras se enterraron en sus cascos y su cola se transformo en una normal de poni.

-¿R…Rex?. Pregunto Twiligt temerosa a lo cual el pegaso solo sonrió.

Las demás al ver que era Rex les surgieron mil dudas.

-ahora tenemos mas preguntas que antes. Dijo Celestia

-haber que sean 2 por cada una, no quiero otro interrogatorio como el de hoy. Dijo Rex

-pero si no fueron tantas. Dijo Applejack

-¿300preguntas no te parece mucho?. Dijo Rex aciendo que Applejack no digiera nada.

BIEN LECTORES ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUMERO 3 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL EN SUBIRLO PORQUE NO E ESTADO INSPIRADO ULTIMAMENTE, PERO AQUÍ ESTA. AQUI SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Viejos Recuerdos

A pasado 2 meces desde el ataque del dragón, en ese tiempo Rex ayudo con la reconstrucción de Ponyville, era el que hacia los trabajos más pesados debido a su gran fuerza. En ese tiempo llamo la atención de barias yeguas, pero no importara que yegua fuera él las rechazaba.

En el castillo de Canterlot vemos a las dos hermanas y a Rex desayunando.

-Rex. Dice Celestia llamando la atención del pegaso.

-¿Qué pasa?. Dice Rex que estaba comiendo un pedaso de torta de chocolate.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?. Pregunta Celestia.

-si… mientras que no sea de donde estuve estos 1000 años. Dice Rex llamándola atención de algunos guardias y sirvientes que se encontraban en el comedor.

-no es eso lo que te quería preguntar es ¿Por qué no comes como la otra ves? . Pregunta Celestia divido a que esos 2 meces avía comido poco comparado con la ves que comió en el castillo de Twiligt.

-aaaa eso es porque no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, aparte esa ves estaba cansado y hambriento por eso comí de esa forma. Dijo Rex.

-sí pero estas comiendo menos de lo que comes habitual mente. Dice Luna algo preocupada por Rex.

-Es que...no tengo mucha hambre. Dice Rex.

-Rex. Dice Luna llamando la atención del pegaso.

-¿Qué pasa?. Pregunta Rex mientras le daba un mordisco al trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo.

-¿todavia cantas?. Pregunta Luna.

-si ¿por?. Dice Rex dándole el último bocado a su trozo de pastel.

-porque el cantante que iba a venir para la gala del galope no va a poder venir y me preguntaba si quisieras cantar tu. Dice Luna.

-está bien será divertido. Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

A pasado 1 hora, Rex se despidió de las princesas después de desayunar y ce dirige hacia su casa en ponyville. Rex entra a su casa y va hacia su cuarto va a una mesita de luz que avía al lado de su cama, abre un pequeño cajón de dónde saca un foto de el con una unicornio blanca con crines rosadas y ojos amarillos y un pegaso azul con crines negras y ojos morados, una lagrima le empieza a girar por la mejilla.

-cuanto los extraño…ojala estés bien. Dice Rex con lágrimas en los ojos.

Coloco la foto en un marco y empezó a escribir la canción que iba a cantar, en eso recuerda algo que le paso de niño.

Flashback

Vemos a Rex con 5 años de edad jugando con la misma unicornio y el pegaso azul.

-oigan que aremos hoy. Dice la unicornio

-que les parece si vamos al sotano. Dice Rex niño.

-oigan que aremos hoy. Dice la unicornio

-que les parece si vamos al sotano. Dice Rex niño.

-no el sotano da miedo. Dice la unicornio.

-es cierto a parte nuestros padres no nos dejan entrar. Dice el pegaso azul.

-vamos será divertido. Dice Rex emocionado.

-está bien. Dicen el pegaso y la unicornio porque ellos sabían que Rex no los dejaría en paz.

En el sotano de un gran castillo vemos a los tres potros a punto de entrar.

-chicos será mejor que nos. No pudo terminar pues los dos potros barones entraron al sótano.

-aaaaa. Se escucho un grito y la potra entro.

-chicos? . Dijo la unicornio.

De repente el pegaso azul se le puso atrás sin que ella se de cuenta.

-¡BU!. Grito el pegaso azul aciendo que la unicornio diera un grito y se cayera por las escaleras.

Los dos pegasos estaban riéndose a mas no poder.

-¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO!. Dijo la unicornio enojada por lo que hicieron sus compañeros.

-tienes rason no fue gracioso. Dijo Rex cerio.

-fue muy gracioso jajajajajaj. Dijo el Rex riéndose a carcajadas lo que iso que la unicornio se enojara mas.

-bamos fue solo una broma. Dijo el pegaso azul.

-bien pues esto también es una broma. Dice la unicornio y le dispara un rayo al los dos potros y los convierte en sapos.

-¡OYE!.Gritaron los 2 potros al unisonó.

-devuélvenos a la normalidad. Dijo el sapo blanco que era Rex.

-estiven. Dice la unicornio y los vuelve a la normalidad.

Los potros se miraron fijamente y luego se empezaron a reír.

-ben les dije que sería divertido. Dice Rex

Fin Flasback

-Que buenos tiempos

OK LECTORES ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LES ANUNCIO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APARECERAN LOS ZOMBIES ACI QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE PARA EL DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE. SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La Gala De Los Zombis

Opening: Guren No Yumiya (Lo del opening se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capitulo)

Era el gran día de la gran "Gala Del Galope", Rex ya tenía lista su canción, ce le avía ocurrido mientras pensaba en la yegua que conquisto su corazón (Seguro que quieren saber quién es ella). Rex estaba ayudando con la decoración de la gala como siempre hacia los trabajos más pesados pero a Él no le importaba.

-Rex-Llamaba luna a el pegaso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta el pegaso.

-¿Ya tienes la canción?-Pregunta luna con curiosidad.

-Obvio que si, sino no estaría ayudando y seguiría en mi casa-Dijo el pegaso colocando una de la mesas.

-bien entonces ya está todo-Dijo marcando la música en una lista.

-bien ya termine-Dijo colocando la última mesa.

-gracias por la ayuda Rex-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-de nada-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-todo está listo para esta noche. Dice Luna mientras ce retiraba.

Una vez Luna se retiro Rex se dirigía hacia la salida para ir a bolar un poco y estirar un poco las alas.

-bien espero romper mi record de velocidad. Decía Rex mientras se le dibujaba una cara competitiva.

En un castillo antiguo se encontraban dos ponis uno marrón y otro encapuchado.

-¿todo está listo?-Pregunta el poni marrón.

-si señor ya preparamos a los infectados inteligentes y a los normales-Dijo el poni encapuchado

-recuerda solo secuestra al objetivo, solo mata a los que se pongan en medio-Decia el poni marrón mientras miraba a la ventana.

-si señor-Dice el poni encapuchado y se retira.

-¿espero que el hechizo esté listo porque no creo que acepte?-Decía el poni mirando a dos adolecentes entrenando.

-con esos tres nada podrá detenerme-Decía el poni marrón con una sonrisa.

Ya es de noche ya casi era la hora de que Rex cantara. Rex estaba atrás del gran escenario esperando que lo llamaran. Luna y Celestia ban hacia donde esta Rex.

-hola Rex-Dice Celestia llamando la atención del pegaso.

-m…a hola Celestia, hola Luna-Dijo Rex con su peculiar sonrisa alegre.

-¿estás nervioso¿-Dice Luna.

-la verdad no, estoy bastante tranquilo ¿por?-Pregunta Rex por la pregunta de su amiga.

-es que me recuerda la primera vez que cantaste en un escenario-Dijo luna aciendo que esos recuerdos pacen por la cabeza de Rex.

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente-Dice Rex.

-estabas bastante nervioso y al final conquistaste tus miedos y te salió todo bien. Dice Celestia.

-aaa recuerdos-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo a lo cual los tres ce ríen.

-bien ya tengo que subir-Dice Rex subiendo al ecenario.

-suerte-Dicen Luna y Celestia al mismo tiempo.

En el escenario se ve a Rex ablando con la banda.

-¿listos?-Dijo Rex a lo que todos asintieron

-3,2,1-Dijo Rex y en eso la banda empieza a tocar y en eso Rex se pone a cantar.

Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas  
>Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla<br>pero lloraba por que todo era mentira  
>no me pidas<br>que te abandone por que no lo haré  
>mejor pídeme que salve el mundo por que lo conseguiré<br>eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer  
>solo miro al cielo por que en la luna te puedo ver<br>puede que me separe pero tú eres mi destino  
>viviré contigo y no hace falta ningún adivino<br>no queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor  
>quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor<p>

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión  
>cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón<br>si la distancia duele entre los dos  
>creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo<br>solo tú y yo

puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso  
>cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso<br>vivir una aventura solo por ti  
>sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí<br>sigo pensando que me esperas  
>soñando que me quieras<br>deseando estar contigo de alguna manera  
>eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras<br>que me enamora locamente cuando habla  
>y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir<br>que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz  
>que si te separas se me para el tiempo<br>que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión  
>cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón<br>si la distancia duele entre los dos  
>creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo<br>solo tú y yo  
>las lagrimas y el frío<br>se han quedado conmigo  
>yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer<br>tus cascos con los míos  
>miradas y suspiros<br>me perderé y encontraré como volver  
>déjame ser él.<p>

En ese momento gritos, silbidos y aplausos retumbaron por todo el castillo. En eso las mane6 y las princesas me felicitaron por mi gran canción. En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos desde la entrada de repente una especie de zombis empiezan a atacar, desmembrar y comerse la carne de los guardias.

-yo me encargo, ustedes busquen un lugar seguro-Dice Rex para saltar y arremeter contra los zombis.

La batalla era sangrienta Rex les arrancaba los miembros y les reventaba la cabeza a los normales pero los inteligentes eran más complicados de matar. La batalla fue larga pero al final lograron someter a Rex y noquearlo. Los zombis se lo llevaron y dejaron el castillo hecho una verdadera masacre.

HOLA LECTORES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 5 DE MI FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO.Y YA SE ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, LES AFIRMO QUE NO SE SI UN CAPITULO SERA LARGO O CORTO PERO BUENO, POR CIERTO QUE LES PARECIO LO DEL OPENING ME BINO LA IDEA DE QUE LES AYA SE DESPIDE MasterRex15.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Reencuentro. Opening: Villlage of the Dead(PMV)

En un castillo abandonado se encontraba Rex acostado en una cama.

-¿crees que despierte pronto?-se escuchaba una voz femenina.

-siempre fue un dormilón-Dice una voz masculina y ambos ce ríen.

Por las risas Rex se despierta.

-Buenos días dormilón-Se escuchaba.

Rex al escuchar esa voz se levanto de golpe.

-¿Cristal?-Dijo Rex mirando enfrente suyo estaba una unicornio blanca con crin y cola rosada y rallas doradas al igual que sus ojos.

-al fin te despiertas-Decía un pegaso azul con crin negra al igual que su cola con rallas rojo sangre y ojos morados.

-¿Bloosom?-Decía Rex confundido.

Rex al ver a sus amigos les da un fuerte abraso al cual ellos también lo abrasan y les dice.

-me alegro de volver a verlos-Mientras se despegaba del abraso.

-nosotros también estamos feliz de verte amigo-Dice Bloosom.

-toma Rex, un regalo de bienvenida-Dice Cristal mientras le entregaba a Rex un collar de oro con forma de pentagrama.

-gracias…espera ¿cómo que de bienvenida?-Dijo Rex confundido.

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Te quedaras aquí ahora-Dijo Cristal confundiendo a Rex.

En eso entra un poni de tierra marrón con gafas negras y una bata negra (igual a la que usa Wesker en Recidente Evil).

-hola Wesker-Dicen Cristal y Bloosom al unisonó.

-hola chisco… ¿su amigo ya despertó?-Dice wesker con interés.

-si ya despertó-Dice Bloosom dando paso a Rex.

-hola Rex me da gusto que hayas despertado soy Wesker-Dice Wesker con una sonrisa y dándole el casco.

-mucho gusto Wesker soy Rex-Dice Rex dándole el casco.

-bien sígueme te mostrare el lugar-Dice Wesker y se va con Rex.

-¿crees que Rex acepte?-Dice Cristal.

-no lo ce…pero ojala que si-Dice Bloosom.

-bien será mejor que ballamos a entrenar-Dice Bloosom

-ok vamos-Dice Cristal para luego retirarse con Blossom a entrenar.

Después del recorrido se encontraban Rex y Wesker en un laboratorio,Wesker le estaba explicando como creo las plagas y para que las utilisaria.

-¿y qué dices aceptas?-Dice Wesker

-acepto pero si lastimas a uno de mis amigos renuncio-Dice Rex cerio.

-excelente, ahora ve a entrenar-Dice Wesker con una sonrisa.

Rex se retira y en eso el poni encapuchado aparece de las sombras.

-¿acepto?-Pregunta el poni encapuchado con interés.

-si lo hiso-Dice Wesker mirando por una ventana.

-entonces todo está listo-Dijo el poni encapuchado von una gran sonrisa.

HOOOOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 6 DE MI LES DIRE ALGO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA PURA PELEA Y ENTRENENAMIENTO DURO. APROBECHO A DARLE LAS GRACIAS A Rikimlp QUE ME SUGIRIO EL NUEVO OPENING ME GUSTO MAS QUE EL PRIMERO. ESO ES TODO AQUI SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Un Duro Entrenamiento

Openig: Village of the Dead (PMV)

Después de la charla que tuvieron Wesker y Rex vemos a Rex caminando por los pasillos con una cara muy ceria,lo qe le avia dicho Wesker le retumbaba en la cabeza.

Flashback

Vemos a Wesker sentado en un sofá con Rex a su lado.

-bien Rex ¿Qué te parece mi laboratorio?-Pregunta Wesker.

-es increíble-Dice Rex con impresión.

-gracias-Dijo Wesker con una sonrisa.

-bien ¿de qué me querías hablar?-Dijo Rex haciendo que la sonrisa de Wesker se borre.

-te are una propuesta pero primero-Decía el mientras ce dirigía hacia una ventana-ben acércate-Le dice Wesker y Rex ce acerca-Dime ¿Qué ves?-Dijo mientras señalaba hacia el exterior.

-naturaleza-Dice Rex algo confundido por la pregunta de Wesker.

-te diré lo que yo veo, veo un mundo hermoso pero lamentablemente está lleno de ponis corruptos-Dijo mas cerio de lo normal-es por eso que cree las plagas que tú y tus amigos portan, para liberar este mundo de la corrupción-Dijo Wesker.

-en eso tienes razón-Dice Rex poniéndose cerio cosa que sorprendió a Wesker.

-m…veo que tu también sufriste-Dice Wesker llamando la atención del pegaso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Dice Rex confundido.

-veras…yo hace mucho tiempo era un joven adolecente…mi vida era perfecta tenía una buena familia, amigos y una novia a la que amaba con todo el corazón-Decía Wesker melancólico.

-¿y qué fue lo que paso?-Dijo Rex curioso.

-Alfa y Omega…ellos me lo quitaron todo-Decia entre dientes.

-espera ¿te refieras a los dos dragones legendarios?-Pregunta Rex confundido.

-exacto-Decía con un tono que denotaba ira y sed de venganza-pero no nos vallamos por las ramas-Dijo cambiando de tema-mi propuesta es que me ayudes a purificar a este mundo…veras en unos años aparecerán dos enemigos que arrasaran con toda Equestria, y necesito que me ayudes a detenerlos-Dice atrayendo la atención de Rex-¿y bien? ¿Aceptas?-

Fin Flashback

Rex ya se encontraba en la puerta de salida. Rex la cruza y ve a Cristal y a Bloosom enfrentándose a unas criaturas iguales a la que se enfrento Rex en Ponyville.

-hola chicos-Dice Rex saludando a sus amigos.

-hola amigo-Dice Bloosom mientras le arranca la cabeza a su contrincante.

-hola Rex-Saluda Cristal a Rex mientras le aplastaba la cabeza a su contrincante.

-¿listo para entrenar?-Le pregunta Bloosom.

-yo nací listo-Dice Rex seguro de sí mismo.

-ese es el espíritu-Dice Cristal con una sonrisa.

-ahora ponte uno de aquellos chalecos-Dice Bloosom señalando una pila de chalecos negros.

Cuando Rex se puso el chaleco cayó al suelo.

-a se me olvido decirte que esos chalecos pesan 50 toneladas-Dijo Bloosom.

-¿enserio? no me di cuenta-Dijo Rex sarcástica mente.

Cristal no podía aguantar la risa. Rex se para con dificultad.

-bien ahora tendras que enfrentarte a 10 lamedores-Dice Cristal señalando a 10 especies de ponis con la piel por afuera (a la imagen la pueden buscar en el google es para que se hagan una idea de cómo son).

Recomendado poner: Linkin Park faint

Rex se lanzo a por los lamedores le era difícil esquivar las mordidas, en ese momento Rex sintió un impulso por todo su cuerpo. Uno de los lamedores se le tiro encima pero Rex le atrapo la cabeza con sus garras de dragón (para los que no recuerden Rex puede hacer que sus cascos se transformen en garras de dragón por ser mitad dragón). Rex le aplasto la cabeza como si nada, luego vio a los 9 restantes y se lanzo a por ellos. Al segundo que se lanzo contra él le atravesó el corazón con una de sus garras y lo partió por la mitad.

-wau ase un momento apenas podía moverse y ahora se mueve como si nada-Decía Bloosom sorprendido.

En el campo de batalla Rex ya abia aniquilado a los otros 7, solo quedaba uno este asustado sale corriendo.

-o no tu no escapas, Rasen shuriken-Dice Rex convocando un shuriken de energía-toma un regalito de mi parte-Dijo lanzándole el shuriken, el shuriken parte en dos al lamedor y explota. Rex cae al suelo muy cansado, ese ataque lo dejo sin energía. Sus amigos van a ayudarlo.

-¿estás bien amigo?-Le pregunta Bloosom muy preocupado.

-eso…fue… ¡GENIAAAAAAAAL!-Grito Rex por la técnica que le avía lanzado al último lamedor.

Saquen la música.

Bloosom lo ayuda a sentarse.

-Rex ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunta Cristal.

-ni idea-Dijo Rex tomando un vaso de jugo de manzana-pero me dejo sin fuerzas-Decía Rex mientras ce recostaba por la pared del castillo-pero mejor seguimos con el entrenamiento-Dijo levantándose.

-oye Rex parece que ya te adaptaste al chaleco-Cuando cristal dice eso Rex cae al suelo.

-no sigue siendo igual de pesado-Dice Rex tratando de levantarse-y ¿Qué sigue?-Pregunta.

-nosotros ya terminamos tu encambio tendrás que enfrentarte a uno de aquellos dragones, flexiones, abdominales, espinales y dar 100 vueltas alrededor del patio-Cuando Bloosom termino de decir eso Rex se tiro al suelo.

-Este va a ser peor que cuando me aliste en la guardia de elite-Dice Rex levantándose.

BIEN LECTORES AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 7 DE MI QUE LES AYA GUSTADO DIGANME SI LE FALTO ALGO PARA AGREGARLO Y QUE EL FIC SEA DE SU OTRA COSA QUE QUERIA DECIR ES QUE DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 10 VOY A HACER UN ESPECIAL DONDE ME PREGUNTARAN LO QUE QUIERAN SABER, PERO NO PREGUNTEN COSAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA DEL PERSONAGE SINO DE LA HISTORIA EN SI DEVIDO A QUE LA HISTORIA DE REX SE IRA ACLARANDO EN LOS SIGUIENTES ESO ES TODO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.


	8. Chapter 8

ANTES DE EMPESAR ARE UNA ACLARACION, LO DE ALFA Y OMEGA QUE APARECEN EN MI FANFIC PARECE QUE LO SAQUE DE LA HISTORIA DE Eyedragon PERO NO ES CIERTO, YO YA TENIA PLANEADA ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAGES MUCHO ANTES DE CONOCER FANFICTION, APARTE ES UNO DE MIS ESCRITORES FAVORITOS Y JAMAS ROVARIA IDEAS DE ALGHIEN MAS Y MENOS DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN ADMIRO TANTO, SEGURO QUE YA ABRE CAMBIADO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS DRAGONES PARA NO TENER LES DIRE QUE LAS APARIENCIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MI FANFIC ESTAN EN MI DEVIANTART ES TODO.

Capitulo 8: Un Sueño Donde Todo Se Aclara y Un Nuevo Amigo.

Opening: Village of the Dead (PMV)

Rex ya avía terminado de entrenar estaba todo sudoroso, con varios cortes y moretones. Las heridas de Rex empezaban a sanar acelerada mente en un parpadeo Rex estaba como si nada.

-esta anocheciendo será mejor que entre a descansar-Dice Rex quitándose el chaleco, de repente un rugido sale del estomago de Rex-y de paso como algo-Dice Rex entrando al castillo.

En un comedor estaban sentados Wesker, Bloosom y Cristal esperando a Rex. De repente la puerta se abre y entre Rex y ce sienta alado de Bloosom.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-Pregunta Cristal.

-Bien-Dice Rex.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos podemos comer-Dijo Wesker y unos ponis aparecen cargando unas cacerolas con la comida.

Cristal estaba comiendo una ensalada, Bloosom una tarta de manzana, por otro lado Rex y Wesker eran los únicos que comían carne, Rex comía un filete y Wesker comía un jamón cocido.

-Rex, me dijo Bloosom que aprendiste una nueva técnica, una especie de shuriken de energía-Decia Wesker mientras le dava un mordisco al jamon.

-si no tengo idea de cómo lo hice…pero era como si no era yo mismo-Dice mientras cortaba un pedazo del filete i se lo comía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunta Cristal confundida.

-no sé cómo explicarlo…era como si algo me controlara, yo solo podía ver lo que sorprendiendo a todos menos a Wesker que seguía con su apariencia seria-pero no es nada-Dijo antes de tragarse todo el filete como si nada.

-bien eso te servirá para el torneo-Dice Wesker

-¿torneo?-Pregunta Rex confundido.

-si abra un torneo en el imperio de cristal-Dijo Wesker dándole otro mordisco al jamon.

-adivino competiremos en ese torneo-Dice Rex

-si, tú y tus amigos participaran, se enfrentaran a los más fuertes luchadores de toda equestria-Dice Wesker.

-suena interesante ¿cuándo es?-Pregunta Rex con intriga.

-en 3 meces-Dice Wesker.

-competiré-Dijo Rex decidido-Pero mejor me voy a dormir-Dijo Rex retirándose-Por cierto alguien me puede decir ¿donde está mi habitación?-Pregunta Rex.

-yo te acompaño-Dice Cristal que ya avía terminado su ensalada.

-ok-Dice Rex y ambos se retiran.

-¿crees que Cristal sienta algo por Rex?-Le pregunta Bloosom a Wesker.

-no lo ce-Dice Wesker que ya avía terminado de comer y se retira.

En un pasillo vemos a Rex y a Cristal caminando por los pasillos. Ambos se detienen frente a una puerta.

-bien esta es tu habitación-Dice Cristal.

-gracias Cristal-Dice Rex con una sonrisa.

-de nada, para eso están los amigos-Dice Cristal devolviéndole la sonrisa-buenas noches-Dice Cristal yéndose a su habitación.

Rex entro a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama para dormir. Después de unos minutos Rex ya estaba profundamente dormido. Rex despertó de golpe y ce sorprendió al ver que no estaba en su habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunta Rex.

-al fin llegas- Se escucho una voz masculina.

-¿Quién o que eres?-Pregunta Rex poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-tranquilo no te are nada-Dice la voz.

-muéstrate-Dice Rex.

De las sombras sale un poni igual a el pero con ojos dorados cabello negro y pelaje gris.

-¿Quién eres y porque te pareces a mi?-Dice Rex.

-soy Shadow, y soy quien te ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo-Dijo presentándose.

-¿Cómo que ayudándome?-Pregunta Rex algo confundido.

-todo este tiempo cada vez que sentías ese impulso de adrenalina era yo, yo te ayude en situaciones, como con el dragón o cuando lanzaste esa técnica a ese lamedor. Dijo Shadow aclarando la mente de Rex.

-entiendo pero… ¿Qué haces en mi mente?-Pregunta Rex.

-estoy unido a ti no puedo separarme debido a aue tu eres el único que puede liberarme pero no tengo mi cuerpo, por eso controlo el tuyo-Respondió Shadow.

-espera yo nunca te libere, ¿Cómo es que tomaste el control?-Pregunta Rex.

-eso es porque cuando te enojas a cierto nivel puedo tomar el control-Respondió Shadow.

-mi vida de por si ya es una mierda y ahora resulta que tengo un fantasma en mi cabeza-Dijo Rex sentándose en un sofá que salió de la nada lo cual sorprendió a Rex-¿de donde apareció este sofá?-Le pregunta Rex a Shadow.

-es tu mente puedes imaginar lo que quieras y aparecerá- Dijo Shadow.

-por cierto me tienes que enseñar a hacer esa técnica-Dijo Rex haciendo aparecer un batido de chocolate.

-a eso iba te voy a entrenar cuando duermas, te enseñare cada una de mis técnicas-Dijo sentándose al lado de Rex-pero mejor disfruta de este sueño porque de hoy en mas entrenaremos siempre-Dice Shadow.

-una cosa ¿Cómo es que no me haya despertado? General mente los minutos en mis sueños son horas en la vida real-Pregunto Rex.

-es un hechizo que puse en tu mente para que el sueño dure lo mismo que duermes-Respondió Shadow.

-oye te juego una carrera, solo para pasar el tiempo-Dijo Rex desafiando a Shadow.

-está bien, pero no te pongas a llorar si te gano-Dice shadow.

-eso ya lo veremos-Dice Rex mirándolo con una cara competitiva.

BIEN LECTORE AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 8, SE QUE ES ALGO ABURRIDO PERO ES PARA ACLARAR BARIAS COSAS PERO BUENO. EN EL SIGUIENTE ESTARA EL TORNEO DEL QUE HABLO Wesker. ESO ES TODO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El Torneo (parte 1)

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

Ya pasaron 3 meces. En ese tiempo Rex entreno sin descanso, también les conto sobre Shadow cosa que al principio no le creyeron pero después les demostró que no estaba mintiendo.

En el laboratorio de Wesker estaban todos reunidos pensando una manera para camuflar a Rex, porque si sabían que él estaba allí se armaría un alboroto gigantesco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? no pueden saber que Rex estará competiendo-Decía Bloosom algo preocupado.

-Rex-Lama la atención Shadow.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?-Pregunta Rex

-yo sé cómo hacer que no te descubran-Dijo Shadow.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta Rex.

-recuerda que estamos unidos puedes cambiar para parecerte a mi-Dice Shadow.

-¡Y RECIEN ME LO DICES!-Grito Rex.

-¿qué pasa Rex?-Pregunta Bloosom.

-resulta que Shadow sabe una manera de que no me descubran-Dijo Rex.

-¿y cuál es?-Pregunta Cristal.

-es sencillo tú solo debes pensar en que somos el mismo poni -Dijo Shadow.

-está bien, pero comunícate con todos que quedo como un loco ablando solo-Dijo Rex.

-no necesitas hablar solo para quedar como un loco-Dice Bloosom en tono burlón a lo cual Cristal se ríe.

-ignorare eso, bien empecemos-Dijo Rex cerrando los ojos.

De repente Rex empezó a flotar sin mover las alas, su piel empezó a cambiar de blanca cambio a gris, su melena y su cola se hicieron negras, cuando Rex abrió los ojos todos se sorprendieron al ver que sus ojos eran dorados.

-y ¿funciono?-Pregunto Rex.

-míralo tu mismo-Dijo Cristal acercándole un espejo.

-bueno la apariencia ya está ahora tendrás que pensar en un nombre por el cual te llamaremos-Dijo Wesker.

-mejor uso el nombre de Shadow-Dijo Rex.

-está bien entonces ya está todo listo-Dice Wesker.

-un momento es batallas en grupos ¿quiénes competirán?-Pregunta Bloosom.

-Rex y Cristal-Dice Wesker.

-y ¿porque yo no?-Dice Bloosom algo triste.

-porque Rex necesita más entrenamiento y Cristal es más fuerte que tu-Dice Wesker.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-Grito furioso Bloosom.

-quieres que lo resolvamos afuera-Dijo Cristal seria a lo cual hiso que Bloosom tragara saliva-eso pensé, bien ahora vámonos-Dijo Cristal retirándose con todo el grupo.

Después de unas horas todos llegan a la gran arena del Imperio de Cristal.

-bien aquí es, iré a inscribiros-Dice Wesker marchándose.

-oigan ¿quieren ir a por un helado?-Pregunta Cristal.

-por mi está bien-Dijo Rex.

-estoy de acuerdo con Re…digo con Shadow-Dice Bloosom.

-conozco una heladería aquí cerca-Dice Rex.

-bien vallamos-Dice Cristal yéndose con sus amigos.

Después de unas horas todos se reencuentran en el estadio.

-Bien ya están anotados-Dice Wesker.

-¿y cuál es el nombre del equipo?-Pregunta Cristal.

-son los Skaylaiders-Dice Wesker.

-es un buen nombre-Dice Rex.

-bien será mejor que entren ustedes pelean primero contra Las Hermanas Sky-Dice Wesker.

-ok entremos-Dice Cristal.

En el estadio avía ponis de todas partes, en una parte de la gradas estaban las princesas y Twiligt y sus amigas. Los equipos estaban subiendo al ring.

-subiendo al ring del lado izquierdo Las Hermanas Sky-Dice el presentador.

El equipo estaba formado por dos yeguas (ovio):

Dimitra: una pegaso color Rosa crin dorada al igual que su cola, ojos Celestes su cutie mark es una espada en una nuve.

Skay: una pegaso celeste crin rosa al igual que su cola, ojos Celestes su cutie mark es una nuve de tormenta.

-y del lado izquierdo subiendo al ring los Skaylaiders-Dijo presentando a Rex y a cristal.

Ambos equipos ya presentados van a donde está el réferi.

Réferi: es un terrenal gris con crines negras, ojos marrones, lleva una camisa de réferi y su cutie mark es un silbato.

-Bien las reglas son 3, primera solo se usan ataques que no sean letales, segunda si caen afuera del ring pierden y la ultima solo se pueden hacer ataques fucionados de nivel 3 ¿ok?-Dice el referi a lo cual todos asienten con la cabeza.

Recomendado: Naruto- Beutiful Green Beast (Extended)

-Damas primero-Dijo Rex.

-Gracias-Dijieron las hermanas-Viento cortante-Dicen lanzando dos cuchillas de viento

Las cuchillas impactan contra Rex y sale una gran explosión.

-fue fácil-Dijo Dimitra.

La tierra ce iba desvaneciendo, las hermanas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el pegaso avía detenido las cuchillas con magia.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar magia?-Dijo Skay sorprendida.

-nunca juzguen a un libro por su portada-Dijo Rex-mi turno Llamarada Dragón-Dijo Rex expulsando una bocanada de fuego en forma de dragon.

Las hermanas lo esquivan con facilidad.

-ja fallaste-Dijo Dimitra.

-yo no les apunte a ustedes-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

Las hermanas miran al cielo y ben que el dragon de fuego se avia estrellado contra una parte del domo y este cae. Skay lo logra esquivar pero no se puede decirlo mismo de Dimitra, cuando el pedazo del domo callo Dimitra se lanso fuera del ring.

-una menos, Cristal te encargas tu o me encargo yo. Dijo Rex (Solo es por las dudas, recuerden que Rex tiene la apariencia y el nombre de Shadow)

-encárgate tu-Dijo Cristal.

-como quieras-Dijo Rex.

-torbellino cortante-Dijo Skay lansando un torbellino de espadas.

Rex lo esquivo con facilidad pero una de las espadas corto su ojo izquierdo.

-buen ataque-Dijo Rex- pero te falta mucho para que este completo, bueno mi turno Tentáculos de Ender-Dijo lansando unos tentáculos que atrapan a Skay.

Saquen la música

-¿te rindes?-le pregunta Rex.

-si me rindo-Dice Skay triste.

-tranquila si te sirve de consuelo eres la primera que me acierta un golpe-Dijo Rex consolándola y retirándole los tentáculos.

-y los ganadores son ¡los Skaylaiders!-Grito el réferi a lo cual todos gritaron de ovación.

Cuando Rex iba saliendo del estadio vio a un potrillo se le avia reventado su globo, a Rex le dio pena y se acerco, con una de sus garras toco una de las partes del globo y estos se unieron formando un perrito de globo con potrillo se puso contento y se puso a jugar con el perrito.

-así esta mejor-Dijo Rex retirándose.

-gracias señor-Dijo el potrillo agradeciéndole a lo cual Rex le respondió con una sonrisa.

**Bueno lectores aquí esta la primera parte de El Torneo. Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia en que podría mejorar aparte de las que ya me dejaron estaré feliz de recibirlas. El capitulo iba a ser más largo pero se me borro todo lo que avía escrito por eso lo dividí en dos partes. Pero bueno aquí se despide su amigo MasterRex15.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: El Torneo (parte 2)

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

Rex y Cristal se dirigían con Bloosom y Wesker. Estos al verlos van con ellos.

-hay chicos buena pelea pero ¿no creen que fueron un poco malvados?-Dijo Bloosom.

-no sé porque pero me sentía controlado-Dijo Rex-no abras sido tu Shadow-Dice Rex

-no, yo no tuve nada que ver-Dijo Shadow.

-eso lo puedo explicar yo-Dijo Wesker llamando la atención de los tres-como se abran dado cuenta hace una semana Cristal dejo de ser cálida a ser fría-Dijo Wesker.

-si ¿y?-pregunto Rex.

-eso es uno de los efectos secundarios del Viruz-G-Dijo Wesker.

-¿enserio?-Pregunto Bloosom.

-si, pero en general es improbable que aparezca-Dice Wesker.

-¿nos puedes explicar mejor?-Dice Cristal.

-como ya saben el virus aumenta la velocidad, agilidad, fuerza, magia y destreza en combate. Pero si se ingiere demasiado el virus comienza a tomar el control y hasta el poni más bondadoso de todos termina siendo un sádico-Dijo Wesker-pero no se cómo pudo haber pasado, mis guardias pusieron la cantidad correcta-Dice Wesker.

-ahora que lo mencionas yo vi que la esfera de Cristal y la mía tenían más que la de Bloosom-Dijo Rex.

-eso lo explica todo-Dijo Bloosom.

-bueno ¿pero cómo podemos deshacer los efectos?-Pregunta Rex.

-tengo una cura por si pasaba esto-Dijo Wesker sacando de su traje dos tubos de ensayo con un liquido rojo-bébanlo-Dice Wesker.

-hasta el fondo-Dice Rex y toma la medicina.

-espero que funcione-Dice Cristal y también toma la medicina.

En eso Rex y Cristal sienten como les hierve la sangre. A Rex no le axctava debido a que su sangre de por si era igual de caliente como el agua hirviente, pero Cristl no podía soportar el ardor.

-¡QUEMAAAAA!-Grito Cristal mientras se caía al suelo retorciéndose por el ardor.

Después de unos segundos el ardor se paso y Cristal se levanto.

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto Wesker.

-Si, estoy mejor-Dijo Cristal.

-Bien será mejor que vallan a descansar, sus siguientes contrincantes son los Caballeros De La Muerte-Dice Wesker.

-está bien-Dijo Bloosom.

-y ¿Dónde descansaremos?-Pregunta Cristal.

-Cada equipo tiene su habitación-Dice Wesker.

-¿y dónde está la nuestra?-Pregunta Rex.

-Síganme-Dijo Wesker a lo cual todos obedecieron.

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos se encuentran con las princesas y con Twiligt.

-hola princesas-Saluda Wesker.

-qué raro general mente asen reverencias cuando nos saludan-Dice Luna.

-El respeto no se gana con títulos sino con acciones-Dijo Rex.

-tú eres Shadow ¿cierto?-Le pregunta Celestia.

-así es, un gusto en conocerlas-Dijo Rex.

-el gusto es nuestro-Dijo Twiligt incorporándose a la conversación.

-habéis dado una buena batalla-Dijo Celestia.

-gracias-Dijo Cristal.

-Shadow ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dice Luna.

-si, por qué no-Dice Rex

-me puedes decir ¿cómo es que puedes usar magia?-Pregunta Luna.

-eso es sencillo, lo que pasa es que soy un alicornio-Dijo Rex lo cual sorprendió a todas.

-eso es imposible no tienes cuerno-Dice Twiligt.

-lo que pasa es que al nacer me cortaron el cuerno-Dijo Rex.

-¿por?-Pregunta Luna.

-no lo ce nunca me lo digieron-Dijo Rex

-pero ¿no eres un poco bajo para ser un alicornio?-Pregunta Twiligt.

-siempre me dicen lo mismo-Dice Rex.

-bueno si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a descansar para mañana-Dice Rex retirándose con los demas.

-al parecer son de esos que son amables pero en batalla son muy cerios-Dice Luna.

-asi parece-Dice Twiligt.

-sera mejor que volvamos-Dice Celestia.

-si volvamos-Dice Twiligt.

Al día siguiente todos estaban esperando a la siguiente batalla.

**Nota de autor: decida cambiar el nombre del equipo de Rex y Cristal, ahora se llama Umbrella Corp.**

-¡BUENOS DIAS! Y sean bienvenidos al siguiente encuentro entre los Caballeros De La Muerte y Umbrella Corp-Dijo el Réferi.

Los caballeros de la muerte:´

Dead: un poni de tierra de color negro crin morada y ojos morados su cutie mark es una guadaña.

Altaír: es un pegaso color marron con crin negra y ojos rojos su cutie mark son dos cuchillas formando una x.

Los dos equipos subieron al ring.

-Bien ya saben las reglas, que comience el combate-Dijo el Réferi.

Recomendado: Naruto: Shippuuden- Rinkai (Extended)

-yo me encargo de Altaír, tu encárgate de Dead-Dice Rex y sale volando.

-esto estará entretenido-Dijo Altaír y sale a por Rex.

-esto será sencillo-Dijo Dead.

-eso ya lo veremos-Dijo Cristal.

Mientras con Rex y Altaír.

-bien tu empieza-Dice Rex.

-Como quieras, Rayo de tinieblas-Dice Altaír lanzando un rayo negro hacia Rex estelo esquiva.

-un buen ataque, ahora me toca a mí, Destello-Dice Rex lanzando un rayo blanco que impacta en Altair-eso fue muy fácil…demasiado fácil-Dijo Rex.

-Eclipse de la perdición-Dice Altaír que aparece detrás de Rex y le lanza una esfera morada que impacta en Rex.

-ja, eres bueno con tus ataques a distancia, veamos cómo eres cuerpo a cuerpo-Dice Rex pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Mientras con Cristal y Dead.

-Rayo oscuro-Dice Dead lanzando un rayo oscuro.

-Relampago rojo-Dice Cristal lanzando un relámpago Rojo.

Ambos impactan y crean una gran cortina de humo.

-no puedo ver nada-Dice Cristal.

-Rayo de la muete-Dice Dead apareciendo de la nada y lanza un rayo morado que impacta contra Cristal y la hace bolar contra un muro dejándola K.O.

Rex y Altaír bajan a tierra firme.

-maldición Cristal esta fuera de combate tendre que usar mi nueva técnica. Pero antes, Serpiente de Fuego-Dice Rex lanzando una serpiente de fuego adentro de la tierra hacia sus contrincantes, estos lo esquivan con facilidad.

-nuestro turno ataque de fusión,Serpiente Negra-Dicen ambos lanzando un ataque en forma de serpiente hacia Rex pero lo esquiva con facilidad.

-ja ahora es mi turno-Dice Rex y se muerde una guarra aciendo que caiga una gota de sangre en su guarra derecha, pero ce detiene y empieza a aparecer una esfera de color rojo sangre rodeada por un aura de fuego y dos aros eléctricos.

-sientanse afortunados de ser los primeros de ver mi mejor técnica el Gyakuten-Dijo Rex y se lansa a por ellos.

Los dos intentan esquivarlo pero algo los tenia pegado al suelo.

-no puedo moverme-Dice Dead.

-yo tampoco-Dice Altaír.

El ataque de Rex golpea a Dead pero misteriosa mente Altaír también siente el dolor y ambos caen al suelo.

-¿cómo es posible que yo también sintiera el dolor si ataco a Dead?-Dice Altaír confundido.

-miren sus patas-Dice Rex.

Ambos miraron sus patas y notaron que unos tentáculos salían del agujero que Rex iso con su serpiente de fuego.

-eso explica como es que no nos podíamos mover pero que tiene que ver con que ambos sintamos el dolor-Dice Dead.

-mis tentáculos cuando se aferran a alguien si lastimo a uno todos los que estén en contacto con mis tentáculos sienten el dolor, incluso yo lo sentí pero estoy acostumbrado a cosas peores-Dice Rex explicando y ayudando a levantarse a sus contrincantes.

-sigues siendo tan inteligente-se escucha detrás de Rex, se gira y ve a Cristal.

-¿estás mejor?-Pregunta Res algo preocupado.

-si, me duele un poco la espalda pero no es nada-Dice Cristal.

-Y los ganadores son Cristal y Shadow, eso significa que Umbrella corp gana-Dice el Réferi y todos gritan de emoción.

-fueron buenos oponentes-Dice Cristal.

-ustedes también lo fueron-Dice Altaír.

Los equipos se despidieron y se fueron.

En unas gradas estaba el poni encapuchado tomanndo una malteada.

-es más fuerte de lo que pensé, sin duda me será útil-Dice el poni con una sonrisa y desaparese entre las sombras.

**Bueno lectores aquí esta la continuación del Torneo espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejarme recomendaciones para mejorar mi historia. Se despide su amigo MasterRex15**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La Batalla Final.

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

Después de la batalla todos estaban en una heladería celebrando que llegaron a la final.

-que bien que hayamos llegado a la final-Dijo Rex tomando un batido de Chocolate.

-si después de esto podremos volver al castillo-Dijo Cristal tomando un batido de vainilla.

-por cierto, Wesker ¿sabes quienes son nuestros siguientes contrincantes?-Pregunta Rex Curioso.

-Si lo sé, sus siguientes contrincantes es el equipo Eclipse-Dice Wesker tomando una malteada de vainilla.

-El nombre se me hace conocido-Dice Bloosom pensando-a ya sé donde lo escuche, son los campeones invictos del torneo-Dijo Bloosom.

-¿enserio?-Pregunto Rex sorprendido.

-por lo que dicen son imparables-Dice Bloosom.

-Entonces esta si que sera una pelea de verdad-Dijo Rex con entuciasmo.

-Vaja esos animos, por lo que dice Bloosom seguro seran muy complicados de bencer y sera mejor que no se confien mucho-Dijo Wesker.

-en eso tienes razon-Dice Cristal.

-sera mejor que bolbamos, la batalla empecara en unos 30 minutos-Dijo Wesker mirando en su relog.

-¿quien paga los batidos?-Prgunto Cristal.

-yo los pagare y luego nos bamos-Dijo Rex.

Rex pago los batidos y se fue con sus amigos a la Arena.

En la Arena en la parte de los ponis importantes ahora tambien estaban Cadence, Shining y un monton mas de ponis importantes.

-¡SEAN VIENBENIDOS A LA ULTIMA BATALLA DE EL TORNEO!-Dijo el Referi-de este lado tenemos al equipo Eclipse-Dijo el Referi precentando al equipo.

Equipo Eclipse:

Moon: Una unicornio morado oscuro, crines negras y ojos dorados, su cutie mark es una esfera de magia color rojo.

Roock:Un pegaso negro con crines rojas y ojos dorados, su cutie mark es un Relampago negro

-bien ya saben las reglas, que comiense el combate-Dijo el Referi.

Recomendado: Naruto- Sarutobi`s Theme(Extended)

-yo me encargo de Roock-Dijo Rex.

-entonces yo me encargo de Moon-Dice Cristal.

-agamos esto rapido-Dijo Roock despegando y Rex lo sigue

-un combate de magia, esto sera entretenido-Dijo Moon.

Con Rex y Roock.

-Relampago negro-Dice Roock lansando un Relampago oscuro hacia Rex.

-Destello-Dijo Rex lansando su ataque.

Ambos impactan creando una cortina de humo Roock intento darle un puñetaso aprobechando el humo pero Rex lo esquiba y le da un rodillaso en el estomago.

-como es pocible que me ayas visto-Dijo Roock adolorido.

-nadie me toma por sorpresa, necesitas mas que humo para segar mi vista-Dijo Rex.

-maldicion esto sera mas dificil de lo que pence-Dijo Roock.

Con Cristal y Moon.

-Rayo Lunar-Dijo Moon lansando un rayo plateado.

-Rayo Solar-Dice Cristal lansando un rayo amarillo.

Ambos impactan creado un gran destello que ciega a todos por unos momentos.

-si que eres fuerte-Dijo Moon.

-tu tambien lo eres-Dijo Cristal.

Rex y Roock bajan.

-si que son fuertes-Dijo Rex agotado.

-ustedes tambien lo son-Dijo Moon agotada.

-si seguimos asi acabarmos perdiendo-Dijo Rex.

-¿que quieres que agamos?-Pregunta Cristal.

-un ataque de fucion-Dijo Rex cerio.

-esta bien ¿pero cual de los dos?-Pregnta Cristal.

-el primero sera suficiente-Dijo Rex.

-esta bien-Dijo Cristal.

Los dos epecaron a juntar la energia necesaria para la combinacion lo mismo acian Roock y Moon.

-alparecer tenemos la misma idea-Dijo Roock.

-que gane el mejor ataque-Dijo Rex-¿lista?-Le pregunta Rex a Crista.

-lista-Dijo Cristal.

-Rayo dragon dorado-Digieron Rex y Cristal al mismo tiempo lansando un rayo con forma de dragon de color dorado.

-Rayo dragon nocturno-Dijieron Moon y Roock al mismo tiempo lansando un rayo con forma de dragon de color negro.

Ambos ataques impactan con violencia creando un gran estruendo, poco a poco el rayo de Cristal y Rex iban superando al de Roock y Moon.

-¿como es pocible que nos esten ganando?-Dice Roock enfurecido.

-no lo ce pero creo que ya perdimos-Dice Moon y justo el Rayo Dorado de Rex y Cristal les da de yeno aciendolos estreyarce en uno de los muros dejandolos K.O.

Saquen la musica.

-¡Y Umbrella Corp. Gana!-Dijo el Referi.

Todo el estadi estallo de emocion.

-Lo isimos-Dijo Cristal abrasando a Rex este le debolbio el abraso.

Ambos se separan y ben que Wesker y Bloosom benian a felicitarlos.

-bien echo chicos-Felicito Wesker a ambos.

-Gracias-Digieron alunisono Rex y Cristal.

En a Rex se le empiesa a destransformar.

-hay no-Dijo Bloosom.

-¿que pasa?-Pregunta Rex.

-el disfras se esta yendo-Dijo Cristal

Era cierto Rex estaba bolviendo a la normalidad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era Rex.

-¿poruqe preciento que ba a pasar algo malo?-Dijo Rex.

En eso bajan Las princesas, Shining, Twiligt y sus amigas.

-hola princesas-Dijo Rex estas lo miraban con una cara de desaprobacion.

-despues de tres meces buscandote ¿lo unico que se te ocurre decir es hola?-Dijo Luna enfadada.

-Shadow juro que cuando me terminen de regayar te dare la palisa de tu vida-Penso Rex.

-¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Celestia.

-estubo con migo princesa-Dijo Wesker.

-¿y se puede saber por que te lo yebaste?-Dijo Luna enojada.

-porque Rex tenia que mejorar sus abilidades-Dijo Wesker tranquilo.

-eso es cierto, de paso me encontre con unos biejos amigos-Dijo Rex señalando a Cristal y a Bloosom.

-¿Por qué no biniste a buscarnos cuando estabas en quien sabe donde?-Pregunto Twiligt.

-porque no podia, necesitaba mas entrenamiento y pasar tiempo con mis amigos-Dijo Rex.

-almenos pudiste aber mandado una carta-Dice Rarity.

-de echo no tenia tiempo para cartas, necesitaba y necesito mejorar-Dice Rex.

-¿para que?-Pregunta Shining.

-beran en un tiempo apareceran 2 enemigos muy poderosos-Dijo Rex.

-ba seguro que los derrotaremos con los elementos y listo-Dijo Rainbow.

-Lamento decirles que no les cerbiran-Dijo Rex cerio lo cual asombro al grupo-escuchenlos elementos no son nada comparado a el poder de los enemigos que se abecinan-Dijo Rex.

-de que ablas, nadie puede con los elementos-Dice Rainbow.

-esos elementos nisiquiera conbinado con el corazon de cistal no pueden aserle un rasgunio a ninguno de eyos-Dijo Bloosom lo cual sorprendio a todos.

-impocible-Dijo Cadence.

-es cierto son demaciado poderosos-Dijo Wesker-Los ayudaremos a mejorar su arcenal con todo lo que podamos para que puedan combatir con nosotros-Dijo Wesker.

-o que emotibo pero no les servira de nada-se empiesa a escuchar.

-yo conosco esa boz-Dijo Rex entre dientes.

-que lindo que te acuerdes de mi-Se escucha.

-sal de hay Ice Screem-Dijo Rex

De una sombra sale un alicorni oscuro sus patas son gices con crines azules al igual que sus ojos, su cutie mark es una espada de hielo.

-hola Rex ¿me extrañabas?-Dijo Ice Screem con una sonrisa demoniaca.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. TAMBIEN LES DIRE QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON EL World Y NO ME MUESTRA LOS ERRORES SEGURO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE MAS ERRORES QUE MI AQUÍ SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO MasterRex15.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Un viejo Enemigo.

Opening: Village Of The Dead (PMV)

En la arena estaban Rex, Cristal, Bloosom, Wesker, las princesas, Twiligt y sus amigas drente a Ice Screem.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Ice Creem?-Dijo Rex mas cerio de lo normal.

-¿yo? Nada solo vine a buscar algo para Dead Screem-Dijo Ice Screem.

-Dead Screem, ¿Qué quiere ese desgraciado?-Dijo Rex.

El comportamiento de Rex sorprendió a todos debido a que él era más tranquilo y alegre, era raro que se comportara así, incluso Bloosom y Cristal se sorprendieron, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veían así.

-bueno veras como sabes todo rey necesita una reina-Dijo Ice Screem.

-ni te atrevas a tocar a las princesas-Dijo Shining poniéndose enfrente de las princesas.

-si fuera yo me llevaría una princesa, pero Dead quiere algo mejor-Dijo Ice Screem mirando a Cristal.

Rex se percato de que iba a hacer y se puso enfrente de Cristal.

-tócale un pelo y te mato-Dijo Rex mirando con odio a Ice Screem.

-siempre tan valiente Rex-Dijo Ice screem-pero nunca me puedes detener-Dijo con una sonrisa Ice Screem.

-cállate-Dijo Rex entre dientes.

-no pudiste defender a Riku, crees que vas a poder defenderla-Dijo Ice Screem.

-esta vez será diferente-Dijo Rex.

-pues beamoslo-Dijo Ice Screem con una sonrisa.

-todos busquen un lugar donde refugiarse-Dijo Rex cerio.

-pero…-Dijo Twiligt.

-¡AHORA!-Grito Rex a lo que hicieron caso y se escondieron.

Rex y Ice Screem se ponían en posición de combate.

-es hora de poner todo mi entrenamiento a prueba-Dijo Rex.

-are esto rápido-Dijo Ice screem.

-ahora veras el resultado de mi entrenamiento-Dijo Rex concentrando su energía, sus cascos se empezaron a formar garras cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-pensé que esas garras eran parte de esa transformación-Dijo Ice Screem.

-en parte sí, pero yo también puedo formarlas-Dijo Rex.

-¿no te duele?-Pregunta Ice screem intrigado.

-al principio sí, pero ya me acostumbre al dolor-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-en parte sigues teniendo una pisca de sadismo en tu cuerpo-Dijo Ice Screem.

-pero yo sé controlar mi sadismo, no como tu-Dijo Rex.

-basta de parloteo es hora de la acción-Dijo Ice Screem.

-estoy de acuerdo en eso-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

Recomendado: Shikamaru theme Shippuden(es el primero que aparece, repítanlo asta que cambie de canción)

**Nota de autor: Esta es una batalla importante por lo que abra barias canciones que poner les recomiendo ver los recomendados para saber cuáles canciones poner**

Ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad chocando puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad a la que ni siquiera se les podía ver.

-eso es velocidad-Dijo impresionada Rainbow Dash.

-ya lo creo-Dijo Twiligt con la misma imprecion.

En la batalla.

-vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo Ice Screem.

-esto es solo un calentamiento-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero este lo esquiva.

Ambos seguían intercambiando golpes hasta que Rex acierta un puñetazo que manda a Ice Screem por los aires.

-veo que as mejorado desde la última vez-Dijo Ice Screem mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

-y aun no has visto nada-Dijo Rex.

-bueno será que yo también me ponga cerio-Dijo Ice Screem.

De repente Ice Screem junta sus cascos y se forma una espada de hielo.

-¿te apetece un combate de espadas?-Dijo Ice Screem.

-esperaba que dijeras eso-Dijo Rex y de sus garras aparece una espada de hueso.

Ambos se lanzan al combate y chocan espadas comenzando con el combate entre espadachines.

-¿esa espada esta echa de hueso?-Pregunto Shining impresionado.

-si, Rex puede controlar su cuerpo a voluntad-Dijo Bloosom.

-pero, ¿Cómo?-Pregunto Rainbow.

-eso es porque Rex es el único ser vivo que puede controlar sus huesos a voluntad es una técnica especial del clan Fanthom, aparte debido a su regeneración acelerada puede reconstruir sus huesos rápidamente sin problemas, además están hecho de una aleación de acero reforzado y titanita, en otras palabras es imposible romper sus huesos-Dijo Wesker sorprendiendo al grupo.

-en español-Dijo Raimbow que no avía entendido nada.

-puede controlar sus huesos y regenerar sus huesos con facilidad-Dijo Wesker.

-a ya entiendo-Dijo Raimbow.

-eso lo dudo-Dijo Cristal.

-pero Rex y Ice Screem se comportan como si fuese una batalla entre amigos-Dijo Celestia.

-eso es porque Rex y Ice son muy parecidos, a ambos les encanta tener un oponente digno de enfrentar-Dijo Bloosom.

En eso una esfera de energía explota cerca de ellos.

-será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar o acabaremos hechos pedazos-Dijo Wesker.

En el combate.

Rex y Ice (abreviatura de Ice Screem) estaban muy cansados por el combate.

-baya*jadeo*eres más*jadeo*fuerte que antes-Decía Ice entre jadeos.

-gracias*jadeo* tu también*jadeo*mejoraste-Decía Rex entre jadeos.

-rayos es más fuerte de lo que pensé, nunca pensé que me daría tantos problemas-Pensaba Ice-ya se que hacer para acabar con el-Dijo Ice con una sonrisa-Armadura De Dios De La Escarcha-Dijo Ice mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una armadura de hielo.

-veo que yo también tendré que recurrir a mi mejor técnica-Dijo Rex-Ragoran-Dijo Rex mientras sus ojos se transformaban en unos ojos de dragón de color rojo sangre y su pelaje empezó a transformarse en escamas.

-esta vez te derrotare-Dijo Rex agarrando firmemente su espada y se lanzándose a por Ice.

-eso hay que verlo-Dice Ice lanzándose a por Rex

Ambos chocan ferozmente sus espadas en un bloqueo.

-no dejare que te lleves a mi amiga-Dijo Rex.

-pues yo no decepcionare a Dead-Dijo Ice.

Al final ambos salen volando.

-supongo que será mejor que use el Raigan-Pensaba Rex.

-tendré que usar mi mejor técnica-Pensaba Ice.

Cambien la canción por Naruto Shippuden OST – My Name

Rex mordió su garra izquierda y arrojo una gota de sangre en su garra derecha empezando a formar el Raigan.

Ice empezó a concentrar toda su energía en su casco derecho y se formo una esfera de energía gélida.

-¡RAIGAN!-Grito Rex lanzándose hacia Ice.

-¡RAGAMI GELIDO!-Grito Ice lanzándose hacia Rex.

Quiten la música

Ambos ataques impactan y surge una gran explosión y surge una gran cortina de humo. Cuando el humo se dicipa vemos a Rex y a Ice completamente heridos pero Rex estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las heridas de Rex no se regeneran?-Prgunta Cristal preocupada.

-gasto demasiada energía en el combate-Dijo Wesker.

-fuiste un buen contrincante pero no puedes contra mi-Dijo Ice clavando una espada en su espalda.

-¡AAAAAA!-Grito Rex de dolor.

-claro, por eso Rex no se puede mover clavo la espada justo en el medio de su columna, por eso no se levanta-Dijo Cristal.

-ahora a por esa pony-Dijo Ice teletransportandoce hacia donde estaban los demás.

-tú te vienes con migo-Dijo Ice.

Justo apunto de agarrarla una garra blanca lo detuvo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

-no le tocaras un pelo-Dijo Rex con una vos demoniaca sujetando el casco de Ice.

**Bueno lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Les aviso que no estaré escribiendo por dos días por lo que no podre subir ningún capitulo por ahora, aparte me quede sin ideas XD. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo aquí se despide su amigo MasterRex15**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Transformación, La Bestia Despierta.

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso con las heridas y la espada se podía mover.

-¿Cómo es posible que te muevas? La espada debió haberte inmovilizado-Dijo Ice.

-no dejare que Dead use a Cristal como juguete porque se le da la gana-Dice Rex entre dientes con voz demoniaca y lo lanza contra un muro.

El pelaje de Rex empezó a desintegrarse, su cuerpo se empezó a transformar en el de un lamedor, sus huesos empezaron a salir como si fuese una armadura, le salió una cola y dos alas de dragón cubiertas por huesos. Rex da un rugido aterrador que dio mido a todos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Pregunto Rarity apunto de vomitar.

-esa es la fase definitiva de Rex-Dijo Wesker con una sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Pregunta Celestia.

-por lo que investigue el virus de Rex se fusiono con la bestia que tenia encerrada Rex en su cuerpo, lo que izo que la bestia hiciera mutar al virus, cuando llego a su cerebro Shadow tuvo una batalla contra el virus, por decirlo de alguna manera, en la que Shadow gano y logro encerrar al virus junto con la vestía aciendo que no pudieran controlarlo-Dijo Wesker.

-¿una bestia?-Pregunta Cadence

-si Rex tiene encerrada una bestia con un poder increíble, pero el mejor para explicartelo es Rex-Dijo Wesker.

-pero ¿porque se libero?-Pregunto Twiligt.

-debió ser el recuerdo de cuando secuestraron a Riku-Dijo Cristal.

-no, no fue eso-Dijo Bloosom.

-entonces ¿Qué fue?-Pregunta Shining.

-fue la rabia que tiene Rex hacia Dead Screem-Dijo Bloosom.

Recomendado: música para la acción: pulso - pulse.

Mientras Rex estaba dándole una paliza a Ice Screem.

-maldición es muy fuerte-Pensaba Ice que estaba muy lastimado y su armadura estaba destrozada.

Rex transformado lo miraba con odio.

-si sigo así no llegare a ninguna parte, tendré que transformarme-Pensaba Ice.

Ice empezó a juntar energía gélida en todo su cuerpo, de este empezaron a salir espinas de hielo asta transformarse en enorme lobo de hielo dos beses más grande que Celestia.

-ahora esto está igualado-Dijo Ice con una voz demoniaca.

Rex pego otro rugido que izo que Ice retrocediera. Ambos empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos, rasguños, mordidas y bocanadas de energía.

-esto sí que es una batalla-Dijo Rainbow imprecionada.

-esto está demasiado igualado-Dijo Luna.

Rex y Ice estaban en un choque de rayos el cual explota y crea una gran cortina de humo.

-no dejare que te lleves a otro amigo mío-Dijo Rex.

-eso ya lo veremos-Dijo Ice lanzándole un rayo gélido.

Rex lo esquiva y le lanza un rayo de energía Roja el cual Ice lo esquiva. Rex lanza un Rugido que se oye por todo el domo de la arena.

-da ¿que se supone que ara eso?-Dijo Ice a lo cual Rex sonríe.

De repente aparecen un montón de lamedores los cuales lanzan sus lenguas amarrando a Ice sin que se pudiera mover, Rex aprovecho y empezó a cargar un gran rayo blanco con un aura de fuego y un aro eléctrico en su boca, Ice escapo de las lenguas de los lamedores formando espinas en su cuerpo y empezó a juntar un montón de energía gélida con su cola y su hocico. Ambos lanzan sus rayos, ambos impactan formando una enorme esfera de energía que quedaba entre medio de los dos rayos.

La arena estaba empezando a colapsarse, todos salieron de la arena corriendo para no ser atrapados por los escombros.

La esfera explota y crea una luz que enceguece a todos. Cuando la luz desaparece ce ben dos escudos uno de hueso donde estaba Rex y uno de hielo donde estaba Ice, la arena avía quedado completamente destrozada.

Los dos escudos empiezan a desaparecer dejando ver a Rex y a Ice.

-sí que mejoraste, es la primera vez que me das tantos problemas-Dice Ice sonriendo-estoy muy agotado para seguir-Pensaba Ice.

Ice empieza a juntar energía en sus patas delanteras, del piso empiezan a Salir un montón de lobos de hielo. Rex pega un rugido y empiezan a venir un montón de lamedores, pero estos eran dos veces más grandes de lo normal.

-hm, puede que esté bajo el control de la bestia pero no es tonto-Piensa a Ice.

Los lobos y los lamedores empiezan a atacarse, Rex y Ice aprovechan para recuperar sus fuerzas.

-¿p-por qué esas cosas le asen caso a Rex?-Pregunta Flutershi.

-lo siguen como si él fuera su líder-Dice Twiligt.

-Rex es el monarca de los lamedores debido a que es el más poderoso de todos-Dice Wesker lo que aclara las dudas de todos.

-ustedes vieron cuando Rex izo ese escudo de hueso fue súper-híper-mega increíble-Dice Pinkie.

-ese chico sí que está lleno de sorpresas-Dice Shining

En el lugar de la arena avía una masacre entre lamedores y lobos de hielo. Rex ya avía recuperado sus fuerzas y entro en combate contra los lobos de hielo. Con la ayuda de Rex los lobos de hielo estaban siendo vencidos, pero Ice también se recupera y entra en combate. Al final los lobos de hielo y los lamedores acaban todos muertos dejando solos a Rex y a Ice. Ambos se miran con odio y preparan su último ataque. Rex empezó a cargar un montón de energía en su garra derecha formando un Raigan, pero este era más grande de lo normal incluso estaba succionando gran parte de la sangre de Rex. Ice estaba cargando energía en sus colas y en sus patas delanteras.

-¡RAIGAN!-Grita Rex lanzándose a por Ice.

-¡RAYO TITAN DE HIELO!-Grita Ice lanzando un enorme rayo.

Ambos ataques chocan pero el de Rex rápidamente iba superando al de Ice hasta el punto en el que le dio de lleno en toda la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra un muro. De repente un rayo de hielo sale disparado y le da a Rex haciendo que se congele.

-¿enserio creías que ibas a detenerme?-Dice Ice que iba llegando aun transformado-debo admitir que me sorprendió que vencieras mi ataque, pero que importa ya no puedes hacer nada-Dijo Ice mirando donde estaba Rex congelado.

El hielo empezó a derretirse dejando libre a Rex.

-quien dice que no puedo hacer nada-Dice Rex sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

-maldición, como es posible-Dice Ice.

-es hora de acabar con esto-Dice Rex.

-estoy de acuerdo-Dice Ice y ambos se lanzan en un ataque a velocidades increíbles.

Mientras la guardia intentaba calmar a los habitantes del imperio Wesker y los demás estaban intentando encontrar una manera de ayudar a Rex.

-tenemos que ayudar a Rex la batalla está muy igualada-Dice Bloosom.

-y si usamos los elementos-sugirió Luna.

-no, es demasiado rápido para darle-Dijo Twiligt.

-Wesker ¿no tienes algún plan?- Pregunto Cristal.

-tengo uno, pero es muy arriesgado-Dijo Wesker.

-bien que hay que hacer-Dijo Shining y Wesker les explico el plan.

-tienes razón es arriesgado-Dijo Celestia.

-pero es la única opción que tenemos-Dijo Cristal.

-entonces todos estamos de acuerdo-Dijo Wesker.

-si-Dijieron todos al unisonó.

**Hoooooola a todos cuanto tiempo sin que me lean bueno re que fueron 4 días pero para mí es mucho, bueno aquí está el capitulo numero 13 de mi fanfic. La razón de la porque no subí es porque primero me fui a un campamento y segundo por cosas de la escuela me quitaron el internet. Este sin duda fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir, cada dia me imaginaba muchas maneras de escribirlo de cómo seria y como seria la pelea bla bla bla yo os lo imagináis ¿no?. Bueno aquí se despide su amigo MasterRex15.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: El Plan De Wesker y La Derrota De Ice Screem.

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

-Cristal ¿está todo listo?-Pregunto Bloosom.

-no aun falta un poco mas-Dijo Cristal cargando energía en sus cascos delanteros.

-está bien-Dice Bloosom.

Mientras Wesker estaba en el lugar del corazón de cristal, mirándolo y analizándolo.

-esto será difícil pero es mejor que nada-Dijo Wesker.

Wesker saco una especie de cristal con forma de esfera, de golpe saco el corazón de cristal y puso el otro cristal.

-¡QUE ISISTE AHORA EL ESCUDO CAERA!-Grito Shining.

-tranquilízate, ese cristal tiene la misma potencia que el corazón de cristal, como mucho durara 24 horas, el tiempo suficiente para completar el plan-Dijo Wesker llevando el corazón de cristal a donde estaba Cristal.

-¿lista?-Pregunta Wesker.

-ya casi-Dijo Cristal y Wesker posiciona el corazón enfrente de ella.

Mientras Rex y Ice estaban en una batalla sin descanso, ambos tenían cortaduras, quemaduras, moretones y estaban ensangrentados (bueno desde un principio Rex estaba ensangrentado, pero creo que entendéis lo que quiero decir).

Ambos empiezan a cargar un rayo en sus bocas y lo lanzan impactando y crean una gran explosión.

Cristal aun seguía cargando la energía en sus cascos mientras recordaba el plan de Wesker.

Flashback

-el plan es el siguiente, Cristal tendrás que cargar tu ataque más poderoso-Dijo Wesker.

-estás seguro? Sabes que no le aria nada-Dijo Cristal algo insegura.

-si no le hará nada, pero si lo potenciamos con el corazón de cristal tendrá la energía necesaria para inmovilizarlo el tiempo suficiente-Dijo Wesker.

-¿Qué pasara con la barrera que crea el corazón?-Pregunta Cadence.

-de eso me encargo yo-Dijo Wesker.

-el plan está bien ¿pero cuál es el riesgo?-Pregunta Celestia.

-el riesgo, es que si el rayo impacta en el suelo destruirá medio imperio-Dijo Wesker sorprendiendo a todos.

Fin Flashback

-solo tengo que esperar un poco más, el rayo ya casi está listo-Pensaba Cristal.

Recomendado: música para la acción: crossfire – fuego cruzado pónganla las veces que sea necesario.

Rex recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando hacia atrás, Rex lansa un rayo que impacta en Ice y lo pate en dos para luego romperse en mil pedasos.

-una copia?-Dice Rex asombrado.

-adivinaste-Dijo Ice mientras caía encima de Rex y le intenta dar un puñetazo pero Rex lo esquiva.

-es lo mejor que tienes-Dice Rex.

-aun no has visto nada- dijo Ice y intenta darle una patada per Rex da un salto hacia atrás.

-deja de esquivar mis ataques maricon y enfrenta tu destino-Dice Ice un poco molesto debido que Re solo ce dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques. De repente Rex aparece detrás de Ice y le da un patada que lo manda a bolar por los aires rex lo persigue bolanda y dándole un montón de puñetazos para después darle una fuerte patada que lo manda contra el suelo.

-pero cómo?-dice Ice y en eso nota que el Rex que estaba esquivando los ataques desaparece.

-una copia?-Dice sorprendido Ice.

-adivinaste-Dice Rex y le impacta un raigan que hace que aparezca una gran explosión.

-un deja vu-Dice Rex y le impactan una patada en la cara que lo manda para atrás.

-tú lo dijiste, fue un deja vu-Dijo Ice mientras ce levantaba y siguieron con su combate.

Rex y Ice estaban en una battala sin fin hasta que Rex logra acertar un puñetazo y Ice una patada pero el puño de Rex fue detenido por un escudo de hielo y la patada d Ice por los huesos de Rex. Ambos retroceden y cargan sus ataques Rex carga un yayo blanco y Ice uno azul ambos los lanzan e impactan creando una enorme cortina de humo.

Aun con el humo ambos ceguian con su combate pero ahora no se les beia, de echo cada bes que uno golpeaba al otro o uno bloqueaba un ataque ce creaba una onda de viento.

-eso es velocidad-Dijo Rainbow Imprecionada.

-No dejare que me ganes, no decepcionare a Dead-Dijo Ice lansandole una patada.

-pues tú no te llevaras a Cristal-Dijo Rex esquivando la patada.

Mientras con los demás.

-¿Por qué Rex insiste en proteger a Cristal?-Pregunta Twiligt.

-porque no es la primera vez que intenta llevarse a un amigo de Rex-Dijo Bloosom.

-beran por lo que sabemos antes de conocer a Rex el perdió a un amigo llamado Riku y fue culpa de Ice, Rex intento impedirlo pero solo acabo herido y Ice se llebo a Riku-Dijo Cristal.

-pobre-Dice Fluttershy.

-por eso Rex está decidido a proteger a Cristal, el no quiere perder a otro amigo-Dice Bloosom.

-incluso está dejando que la bestia lo controle para poder protegerla-Dice Cristal mirando en donde estaba peleando Rex.

- ¿pero cómo es posible que able si esta ciendo controlado?-Pregunta Applejack

-al igual que a Rex la bestia ve a cristal y a Bloosom como amigos, y ambos comparten el mismo deseo de protegerlos-Dijo Wesker.

En eso suena u na gran explocion y de esa explocion salen bolando Rex y Ice, Rex atraviesa barias casas al igual que Ice pero ambos ce levantan y arrementen el uno contra el otro.

-es impresionante lo que Rex puede lleguar a hacer por un amigo-Dice Applejack.

-es todo un caballero-Dijo Rarity.

Incluso Rex en su forma lamedor y Ice en su forma lobo de hielo era imposible que uno ganara sus poderes eran iguales, ambos ya estaban muy cansados.

-Rex empezó a des transformarse dejando solo su mitad derecha transformada.

-¿Por qué no te detienes? Tu cuerpo no puede aguantar mas-Dice Ice.

-no me interesa haré lo que sea por proteger a una amiga-Dijo Rex pero su voz estaba combinada con su voz demoniaca.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE TE LALLEBES!-Grito Rex arremetiendo contra Ice.

Ahora Ice tenía la ventaja, Rex no lo iba a soportar por mucho tiempo su cuerpo cada bes estaba mas lastimado aparte mantener la transformación era bastante difícil.

-es hora de acabar esto de una vez por todas-Dijo Ice mientras ce lanzaba a por Rex, Rex intento esquivarlo pero no pudo por el cansancio y recibió un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo, después de eso Ice empezó a darle un montón de puñetazos destrozándole cada uno de sus huesos.

Quiten la música

-Cristal necesitamos ese rayo-Dijo Bloosom.

-listo-Dijo Cristal.

-AHORAAAAA!-Grita Wesker y Cristal dispara dispara un rayo dorado hacia el corazón de cristal.

El corazón empezó a brillar con un tono dorado, multicolor y luego lanza un potente rayo dorado con un aura arcoíris hacia Ice. Ice noto el rayo e intento esquivarlo pero no pudo y el rayo le dio de lleno creando una luz cegadora.

Cuando la luz ce dicipo vemos a Ice intacto sin ningún rasguño.

-enserio creyeron que podrían destruirme con ese rayito-Dijo Ice sonriendo

Recomendado: Naruto - Naruto´s Theme song

Ice intento moverse pero se impresiono al ver que no podía.

-que pasa, no puedo moverme-Dijo Ice intentando moverse.

-funciono-Dijo Wesker a lo que todos gritaron de emoción al ver que el plan funciono.

-ahora es mi turno-Dijo Rex levantándose des transformado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Pulso sanguíneo-Dijo Rex empezando a juntar un montón de energía en su garra derecha y lanzando uno de sus tentáculos hacia Ice.

El tentáculo ce clava en el pecho de Ice.

-que es esto?-Pregunto Ice.

-esto mi amigo es algo que me prometí jamás volver a usar, pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo-Dijo Rex aplastando un poco la energía que avia en su garra derecha.

-AAAAAAAA-Grito Ice al sentir que su corazón ce aplastaba.

-como hiciste eso?-Pregunto Ice escupiendo sangre.

-este ataque vincula el corazón de mi enemigo con una esfera de energía que imita lo mismo que le pasa a tu corazón, están vinculados así que si uno muere el otro también-Explico Rex haciendo que Ice temblara de miedo.

-maldición-Dijo Ice entre dientes.

-me prometí jamás usar esta técnica denuedo, pero creo que la situación lo ameritaba-Dijo Rex.

PONER EN EL TIEMPO 2:30.

-no me imagine que tu poder hubiera aumentado tanto-Dijo Ice con una sonrisa macabra-PERO AUN ACI JAMAS DERROTARAS A LOS DEMAS-Grito Ice.

-LLEGO TU ORA ICE ¡DESTRUXION VITAL!-Grito Rex y aplasto la energía que tenía en su guarra.

Ice empezó a sentir como su corazón era aplastado.

-AAAAAAAA-Grito Ice por el dolor que sentía y cayó al suelo muerto.

-ja al final gane yo-Dijo Rex sonriendo para luego caer al suelo.

Quiten la música.

-¡REX!-Gritaron todos y fueron donde estaba Rex.

-Cristal rápido as una revisión completa-Ordeno Wesker, Cristal obedeció y puso sus dos cascos en el pecho de Rex apareciendo un aura rosada.

-como esta?-Pregunta Luna preocupada(XD se re nota que Luna está muy apegada a Rex)

-cada uno de sus huesos están destrozados, sus órganos están perforados por los huesos y su corazón está siendo aplastado por sus pulmones solo ce mantiene con vida por su energía pero no durara más de 5 días-Dijo Cristal con tristesa.

-tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio rápido-Dijo Wesker sacando un brazalete, ce lo pone y sale un teclado en donde Wesker empieza a teclear y de la nada aparece una enorme nave en la que Wesker sube.

-Bloosom entra a Rex a la nave-Dice Cristal entrando a la nave.

Bloosom obedeció y cargo a Rex en su lomo y subió a la nave.´

-vamos suban-Dijo Bloosom y todos suben.

-waaau-dicen todos al ver el enorme interior de la nave.

-sí que es enorme-Dice Shining.

-señor Wesker todo está listo para el despegue-Dice una esfera roja que aparece en frente de Wesker asustando a todos.

-gracias por informar Bait-Dice Wesker.

-que es esa cosa?-Pregunta Applejack.

-el es Bait la Inteligencia artificial de la nave o IA para abreviar dice Wesker aclarando las dudas de todos.

-Bloosom lleva a Rex a la sala médica-Dice Wesker y Boosom obedece.

-Cristal tu encárgate de que no toquen nada-Dijo Wesker retirandoce.

-siempre me da las tareas más aburridas-dijo Cristal sentándose a leer una de las revistas que avían en un estante.

-Cristal-Dice Celestia llamando la atención de la unicornio.

-¿si?-Pregunta Cristal.

-¿te importaría si nos enseñarnos el resto de la nave?-Pregunta Celestia.

-claro, síganme-Dijo Cristal con una sonrisa.

Todos la siguieron a una sala de entenamiento.

-aquí es donde nosotros entrenamos durante los viajes, aunque ahora que lo pienso el único que lo usa es Rex-Dice Cristal.

-ustedes no?-Pregunta Cadence.

-no, Bloosom y yo entrenamos en el castillo, pero en cambio Rex siempre entrena asta entrena en sus sueños, a él sí que le gusta machacarse-Dijo Cristal soltando una pequeña Risa.

-como que entrena en sus sueños? Que yo sepa la única que puede entrar en los sueños de los demás es la princesa Luna-Dice Rarity.

-es que al tener Rex a Shadow en su cuerpo el puede entrar en sus sueños y ponerlo a entrenar-Explico Cristal.

-aaaa-Dicen todos.

El recorrido siguió, Cristal les mostro el comedor, el laboratorio, la enfermería, la armería y la cavina la cual Rainbow quiso volar pero Cristal se lo impidió por miedo a que estrellara la nave. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran castillo.

-bien ya llegamos-Dice Cristal.

Todos bajaron y quedaron contemplando el castillo.

-nunca supe de la existencia de este castillo-Dijo Celestia.

-es que no lo ponen en los mapas-Dice Wesker.

-a ok-Dice Celestia.

-bien boy a preparar todo para la operación-Dijo Wesker Retirándose.

**Muy buenas lectores aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi fic espero que les aya gustado y boy a decir que ci tardo en subir capítulos es porque tengo cosas de la escuela que hacer aparte que consegui un juego nuevo y me estoy viciando de maneras indescriptibles en fin no olviden dejar sus reviews y aquí se despide su amigo MasterRex15.**


	15. Al Borde De La Muerte

Capitulo 15: Al Borde De La Muerte.

Oppening: Village of the dead (PMV)

En el castillo todos estaban fuera de una sala medica Wesker estaba revisando a Rex antes de la operación.

Rex empezaba a despertarse.

-W-Wesker-Dijo Rex llamando la atención de Wesker

-veo que ya despertaste, pero guarda tus fuerzas estas muy mal chico-Dice Wesker.

-por favor tengo que aclarar las cosas con los demás-Dijo Rex suplicando.

-*suspiro*está bien-Dice Wesker saliendo de la sala medica.

Cuando Wesker salió todos fueron con El.

-Wesker ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Cristal.

-Rex quiere aclarar unas cosas con ustedes antes de la operación-Dice Wesker dejando solo a los demás.

Todos entran y ben a un montón de lamedores alrededor de Rex, estos estaban a punto de atacar a los ponis.

-basta-Dice Rex con una cara seria y los lamedores le asen caso y no los atacan.

-wow ¿cómo hiciste eso?, ni siquiera Wesker pude controlarlos-Pregunto Bloosom sorprendido.

-la verdad no tengo idea, desde que me desperté hacen lo que les ordeno-Dice Rex.

-Wesker dijo que quería aclarar cosas con nosotros-Dijo Twilight.

-asi es, se de la operación y lamentablemente es un 50% de sobrevivir contra un 50% de muerte-Dijo Rex triste.

-y ¿qué quieres decirnos?-Pregunta Celestia.

-voy a dejar que me pregunten cosas que la otra vez no les dije-Dijo Rex explicando.

-ok-Dijeron todos.

-adelante pregunten lo que quieran-Dijo Rex.

-Rex en el torneo nos dijiste que eras un alicornio ¿Cómo es posible, no tienes cuerno, eres muy bajo y las únicas alicornios son Luna y Celestia?-Pregunta Twiligt.

-verán hace mucho tiempo más o menos 3029 años, mucho antes de conocer a Cristal y a Bloosom mi familia se vio obligada a cortarme el cuerno por cuestiones que no quiero hablar, en fin la magia se fue acumulando hasta que descubrí una manera de usar mis ojos como cuerno-Explico Rex.

-¿tienes 3029 años?-Pregunto sorprendida Cadence.

-3030 para ser exactos-Dijo Rex sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿pero cómo puedes vivir tanto?-Pregunta Applejack.

-es porque soy inmortal, y todo gracias a cierta unicornio-Dijo Rex mirando a Cristal.

-no fue mi culpa-Dijo Cristal algo enojada.

-si claro tu no fuiste la que me utilizo como rata de laboratorio para los hechizos-Dijo Rex sarcásticamente a lo cual Cristal solo ce quedo callada pero con una excreción de enojo.

-a todo esto ¿Cómo se conocieron tu, Luna y Celestia?-Pregunto Raimbow.

-buena pregunta, bien supongo que tendre que contarla-Dijo Rex empezando a contar la historia.

Flasback

Vemos a Celestia y a Luna de adolecentes caminado por el patio del castillo.

-qué lindo es estar aquí-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón hermana, viene bien descansar de vez en cuando-Dijo Celestia.

Ambas siguieron caminando por el patio del castillo, hasta yeguar a una parte donde avía una armadura de guardia solar tirada en el suelo.

-qué raro, general mente los soldados no se quitan la armadura-Dijo extrañada Celestia.

Ambas hermanas escuchan a un poni entrenando. Al llegar vieron algo que izo que se sonrojaran, vieron a un pegaso blanco con alas de dragón, crin y cola gris y ojos grises, su cutie marc es un dibujo del yin y el yang con dos dragones, uno plateado en el yin y uno rojo en el yang haciendo flexiones (recuerden que así era Rex antes de que le implantaran el Virus-G. El sudor recorría su bien marcado cuerpo. Un unicornio amarillo de crines grises y ojos rojos, cutie marc de una alabarda con un escudo.

-¿cuándo dejaras de entrenar Rex?-Pregunto el unicornio sentándose en una de las bancas.

-dejare de entrenar cuando las vacas vuelen-Dijo Rex ahora haciendo flexiones con una sola pata.

-como quieras, igual te traje un poco de comida y algo de tomar-Dijo el unicornio mostrándole una bandeja con pan, avena y un vaso de jugo.

-gracias Ray-Dijo Rex dejando de entrenar para comer lo que le trajo su amigo.

Ambas princesas seguían mirando, pero luna se resbala y cae llamando la atención de Rex y de Ray.

-Princesa Luna-Dijo Ray quien fue a ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias-Agradecio luna.

Rex al darse cuenta no le tomo importancia y siguió comiendo lo de la bandeja. Cuando termino de comer fue con su compañero.

-Gracias por la comida Ray, nos vemos después-Dijo ignorando por completo a ambas princesas lo cual molesto a Luna.

Rex solo agarro su armadura se la puso y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Luna.

-el es así, bueno princesas tengo que volver a mi puesto-Dijo Ray retirándose.

Fin Flashback

-¿enserio eso paso?-Pregunto Cadence atónita.

-sip, pero después de un tiempo me lleve mejor con ellas-Dijo Rex

Justo antes de que alguien más preguntara algo Wesker entro a la sala con un frasco de cristal con un liquido morado que decía Virus-T.

-todos salgan, acepto tu Cristal-Dijo Wesker a lo que todos hicieron caso y los únicos que quedaron fueron Wesker y Cristal.

-Wesker ¿no estarás pensando en implantar el Virus-T en Rex?-Pregunto Cristal de manera seria y preocupante.

-es la única manera de que Rex se salve-Dijo Wesker poniendo el virus-T en una jeringuilla.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡NADIE SOBREVIVE AL…-Cristal no pudo seguir porque Rex le tapo la boca con su casco.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cálida y cariñosa.

-pero ¿no sería una operación?-Pregunto Cristal triste.

-no si trato de remover los huesos Rex saldrá peor-Dijo Wesker

-es la única forma Cristal-Dijo Rex con pesar.

-es que no quiero que sufras, ya sufriste mucho-Dijo Cristal triste.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando teníamos 16?-Pregunto Rex

-como olvidarme-Dijo Crista recordando con la cabeza baja.

Flashback

Vemos a Cristal de 16 años llorando en una banca. Rex iba pasando y se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Cristal?-Pregunto Rex Preocupado por su amiga.

-es que estuviste en el hospital 2 semanas por defenderme-Dijo Cristal entre sollozos.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien-Dijo Rex sentándose alado de Cristal.

-pero ¿Qué pasa si algún día mueres por defenderme?-Pregunto Cristal con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo que importaría, es que estarías asalvo-Dijo Rex.

Cristal no pudo aguantar y se puso a llorar en el pecho de Rex.

-por favor, prométeme que nunca te perderé-Dijo Cristal.

Rex agarro a Cristal, la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-te prometo que nunca voy dejarte sola-Dijo Rex con su típica sonrisa calida, tranquilizadora y cariñosa.

Cristal solo abraso a Rex y El correspondió el abraso.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-Dijo Rex.

-está bien-Dijo Cristal secándose las lagrimas.

Fin Flashback

-no importa si es la única manera de sobrevivir lo haré con gusto, pero no estés triste recuerda que soy un hueso duro de roer-Dijo Rex levantando la cabeza de Cristal con su casco.

-está bien-Dijo Cristal saliendo de la sala.

-sabes que es casi imposible que sobrevivas ¿cierto?-Pregunto Wesker.

-*suspiro*lo sé, por favor Wesker si me descontrolo y me transformo…mátame, no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los demás-Dijo Rex.

-soy un poni de palabra, te lo prometo-Dijo Wesker.

-Gracias, amigo-Agradeció Rex.

Wesker al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no le decían así.

-¿cómo lo haces Rex?-Pregunto Wesker.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Rex.

-¿cómo puedes seguir tan tranquilo al borde de la muerte?-Pregunto Wesker.

-un viejo amigo me enseño a que no importara la situación siempre mantuviera a los demás tranquilos-Dijo Rex.

Wesker solo inyecto el virus-T en Rex. Rex sintió como su sangre hervía más de lo normal y sus huesos se empezaban a acomodar, el no pudo aguantar soltar un grito por el dolor. Todos se preocuparon y quisieron entrar pero Cristal los detuvo.

-no…voy… a morir…se lo prometí-Pensaba Rex intentando no perder el control

-vamos Rex aguanto solo un poco mas-Dijo Cristal que miraba por la ventana.

-no voy a lastimar a mis amigos, y si eso significa morir eso are-Pensó Rex sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir.

**Hola a todos lectores y lectoras aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdón si me tarde lo que pasa es que tengo otra historia y estuve subiendo capítulos en esa y no en esta, si quieren léanla se llama El Ultimo Phantom. En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden dejar sus reviews diciéndome en que puedo mejorar o que puedo agregar para que sea de su agrado, sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo MasterRex15.**


	16. Los Titanes

**Antes de empezar les diré que en este capítulo aparecerá un amigo y escritor conocido y claro le pedí permiso para que su oc apareciera, sin nada más que decir aquí está el capitulo 16. **

Capitulo 16: Los Titanes.

Opening: Village of the dead (PMV)

Rex iba serrando sus ojos lentamente hasta serrarlos por completo. El caia iba caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro donde a sus lados él podía ver todos sus momentos felices por ejemplo cuando vio por primera vez a su madre y a su padre, cuando consiguió su cutie mark, el día que conoció a Cristal y a Bloosom, cuando conoció a Celestia y a Luna y un montón de weas que me da paja contar.

Hasta que al final del túnel estaba Shadow y también avía un alicornio negro con ojos blancos, crin y cola blanca, sus patas desprendían un brillo blanco al igual que su hocico.

-Cuanto tiempo White Screem-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa (para los que no sepan ingles se pronuncia Wait).

-no me esperaba que muriéramos de una manera tan lamentable-Dijo Shadow.

-yo tampoco-Dijo White.

-asi es la vida, bueno supongo que este es nuestro final-Dijo Rex con tristeza.

Los 3 caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una luz. Los tres la cruzaron y enfrente de ellos estaba una alicornio Blanca con ojos blancos, crin y cola Rojo sangre con detalles negros y llevaba una túnica que cubría su cutie mark, de suspatas y su boca salian unresplandor rojo sangre.

-Aaa, Rex cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo la alicornio.

-lo mismo digo Flower-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-no pensé que sería tu alma la que tendría que reclamar-Dijo Flower.

-pensé que Hades se encargaba de eso-Dijo Shadow.

-mi padre cree que ya es hora de que tome el puesto de La Muerte-Dijo Flower.

-la vida está llena de sorpresas-Dijo White.

-bien acompáñenme-Dijo Flower asiendo que la siguán.

Iban caminando por el vacio absoluto, no avía nada más que blanco por todas partes. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Rex se quedaría para siempre se paro enfrente de la puerta.

El empezó a recordar lo que le avía prometido a Cristal, "te prometo que no te dejare sola", esas palabras eran las que Rex escuchaba en su cabeza, Flower nota esto.

-¿pasa algo Rex?-Pregunta Flower.

-lo siento, pero tengo que regresar-Dijo Rex mirando el suelo.

-eso es imposible, no me permiten interferir con el siclo de la vida en el mundo mortal, no puedo revivirte-Dijo Flower.

-¿quien dijo que quería que me revivieras?-Dijo Rex levantando la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

-no me digas que-Dijo Floower sorprendida.

-así es todavía no te llevaras mi alma-Dijo Rex mientras su cuerpo se iba asiendo transparente.

En efecto el Virus-T estaba cumpliendo cometido y estaba ayudando a que Rex se recuperara. Shadow y Whit también estaban empezando a desaparecer.

-fue un gusto volver a verte Flower-Dijo Shadow.

-mándale saludos a tu padre, a Zeus y a Poseidón de mi parte-Dijo Rex antes de desaparecer.

-genial ahora mi padre me va a dar el regaño de mi vida-Dijo Flower fastidiada.

En la sala médica nadie se podía creer que Rex hubiera muerto, Luna y Cristal eran a las que más le afecto, todo era tristeza hasta que se escucho una vos.

-¿Por qué están llorando?-Pregunto Rex que ya avía despertado y avía dejado sorprendido a todos.

-R…Rex ¿e…eres tú?-Pregunto Luna incrédula.

-¿a caso conoces a otro Pegaso blanco con alas de dragón?-Pregunto Rex burlonamente.

Luna y Cristal se le abalanzaron enzima de Rex abrasándolo. Todos hasta Wesker estaban impresionados. Rex por el estrujón que le estaban dando Luna y Cristal él se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Ch…Chicas…me…falta…aire-Dijo Rex complicadamente por la falta de oxigeno.

-perdón-Dijeron ambas apenadas y dejando de abrasarlo.

-es oficial demasiado amor por un día-Dijo Rex ya recuperando el aire.

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? La máquina de pulso mostraba que ya no avía pulso-Dijo Twiligt.

-fue gracias al Virus-T me salvo en el último segundo-Explico Rex.

-que raro, eres el único que lo a soportado-Dijo Wesker.

-¿Cómo que el único a lo a soportado?-Pregunta Applejack.

-todos los demás sujetos de prueba han muerto muy dolorosamente, me sorprende que el cuerpo de Rex allá logrado soportar la potencia del Virus-T-Dijo Wesker.

-¡OSEA QUE LE INYECTARON ALGO LETAL AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE!-Grito Twiligt.

-exactamente-Dijo Wesker como si nada.

Y así todos empezaron a discutir diciendo cosas como, como pudieron asarle eso, que clase d monstrua aria eso, pero claro a Wesker le importaba un comino.

-oigan-Dijo Rex tratando de llamar la atención y nadie le izo caso-chicos-Dijo o trabes y no le hicieron caso-CHICOOOOS-Dijo Rex usando una voz parecida a la real voz de canterlot asiendo que todos se callen-se que estuvo mal, pero yo quise que Wesker me inyectara el Virus-T-Dijo Rex.

-¿cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa?, estabas al borde de la muerte-Dijo Rarity

-se que fue arriesgado pero era la única forma-Dijo Rex.

-bueno cambiemos de tema, Cristal asle una revisión a Rex y dinos en cuánto tiempo va a poder salir-Dijo Wesker.

Cristal al igual que la otra vez sus cascos delanteros en el pecho de Rex y empezó a salir un aura rosada.

-está bien, mañana podrá salir de aquí-Dijo Cristal con una sonrisa.

-bien será mejor que dejemos a Rex descansar-Dijo Bloosom y todos asintieron y se retiraron dejando solo a Rex.

Rex solo se dispuso a descansar.

Ya era de noche y en la habitación de Wesker se podía ver a Wesker junto al mismo poni encapuchado.

-a mejorado bastante-Dijo El poni encapuchado.

-puede que incluso llegue a ser igual de fuerte que su padre-Dijo Wesker.

-es lo que me preocupa…dime ¿estás seguro de que se acabara uniendo a mi?-Pregunto el poni encapuchado.

-no tengo idea, pero creería que si-Dijo Wesker.

-eso espero, bueno Wesker tengo cosas que aser-Dijo el poni despidiéndose de Wesker.

-chau maestro-Dijo Wesker.

El poni se desvaneció entre las sombras. Mientras tanto en los sueños de Rex se pueden ver a Rex, Shadow y a White Screem entrenando en un coliseo.

Recumendado: Skillet- Not Gonna Die (sub español)

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes White?-Pregunto Rex esquivando patadas y puñetazos de White.

Rex logra atrapar una de las patadas de White y le da un puñetazo y una patada en la cara asiendo que retrocediera.

-toma-Dijo Shadow dándole una potente patada a Rex en la espalda y un puñetazo que lo mando hacia el cielo. Justo antes de que Shadow lograra darle otro golpe Rex le lanzo una llamarada Dragón que izo que se desconcentrara para luego darle una patada mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, White apareció atrás de Rex e intento darle un puñetazo, pero Rex lo agarro y empezó a girar creando un mini tornado para luego tirarlo hacia el suelo.

-tenebris lucem-Dice Shadow mientras lanzaba un rayo oscuro hacia Rex el cual le da de lleno asiendo que caiga al suelo.

-maldición-Dice Rex entre dientes.

-Niveus Alternis sermonibus-Dice White cayendo encima de Rex con una esfera de energía blanca creando una enorme cortina de humo.

De ella sale White aterrizando alado de Shadow.

-¿crees que ya se aya rendido?-Pregunto Shadow.

-no lo creo-Dijo White.

El humo empezó a desaparecer dejando ver a Rex con un Raigan en su garra derecha.

-esto aun no ha acabado, no pienso perder-Dijo Rex saliendo disparado asía White, justo a centímetros Rex desapareció cosa que confundió a White. En cambio Shadow había recibido el impacto del Raigan.

-una ilusión-Dijo White sorprendido.

-uno menos-Dijo Rex serio mientras Shadow caía al suelo vencido.

Rex directamente se lanzo a por White, pero él lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en la pansa para luego empezar a darle un montón de puñetazos y luego lanzarlo contra una de las partes del coliseo, toda esa parte del coliseo cayó encima de Rex. De los escombros salía un muy mal herido Rex.

-maldito-Dijo Rex entre dientes.

-no puedes vencerme Rex, acéptalo-Dijo White.

-nunca-Dijo Rex mientras intentaba darle una patada la que White esquivo con facilidad.

White lo agarro y genero una esfera de energía blanca en su casco derecho para luego incrustarla en Rex el cual grito de dolor al sentir el golpe, Rex consiguió liberarse y alejarse de White.

-maldision*jadeo*si sigo asi*jadeo*no podre vencerle-Decía Rex entre jadeos.

Rex empezó a crear un raigan pero más grande de lo normal, White también empezó a generan un Raigan pero este era completamente blanco.

-RAIGAAAAN-Gritaron ambos lanzándose a por el otro.

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron Se creó una gran explosión que destruyo todo el coliseo y creó una cortina de humo, cuando la cortina de humo se disipo se podía ver a White parado como si nada y a Rex tirado en el suelo.

-te dije que no me vencerías, pero debo admitir que mejoraste bastante, eres el primero que me dificulta una batalla-Dijo White.

-Gracias-Dijo Rex levantándose con dificultad.

Ambos ayudaron a Shadow a levantarse para luego sentarse en unos sillones.

Saquen la música.

-a todo esto, porque no apareciste antes White, ya que somos la misma persona deberías aber aparecido en mis sueños-Dijo Rex asiendo aparecer una lata de jugo de uva y tomándolo.

-no tengo idea-Dijo White.

-misterio de la vida-Dijo Shadow recostándose en el sillón.

Rex ya estaba empezando a despertarse.

-bueno nos vemos después-Dijo Rex antes de despertar.

Rex ya estaba empesando a despertarse, lo primero que vio fue a Cristal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hasta que despiertas-Dijo Cristal aun con una sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo?-Pregunto Rex.

-sip, ahora mismo vamos de camino a Poniville-Dijo Cristal confundiendo a Rex.

El miro a su alrededor y definitivamente estaba en la nave.

-¿no podíais esperar a que me despierte?-Pregunto Rex subandose los ojos.

-no, bueno en un rato llegamos-Dijo Cristal antes de retirarse.

Rex solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba una mini nevera, El abre y saca un jamón y se lo come.

-hace tiempo que no comía carne fresca-Dijo Rex terminándose el jamón.

Rex sale de la sala médica y se dirige hacia la cabina donde estaba Bloosom pilotando.

-veo que despertaste amigo-Dijo Bloosom dándose cuenta de la presencia de Rex.

-¿en cuánto llegamos?-Pregunto Rex sentándose alado de Bloosom.

-¿en cuánto llegamos?-Pregunto Rex sentándose alado de Bloosom.

-de hecho ya llegamos-Dijo Bloosom aterrizando la nave.

Los guardias al ver la nave la rodearon y se pusieron en posición de combate, una compuerta se abrió rebelando a las princesas, las mane6, a Shining, Cristal y Bloosom.

-princesas-Dijo el capitán asiendo una reverencia al igual que todos, pero en ese momento surgieron dos dudas ¿Qué es esa ccosa de metal? Y…

-¿Dónde está Rex?-Pregunta Raimbow.

En el techo de la nave se podía ver a Rex parado ensima.

-dulce aire fresco-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa para luego saltar y caer al lado del grupo.

En eso todo ponyville se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "ese es el poni que destruyo la arena del imperio de cristal", "dicen que es capas de destruir montañas con un casco", etc. El silencio se hiso algo incomodo hasta que oyeron un grito, se trataba de una viga de hierro que estaba a punto de caer encima de una carriola con un bebe.

-mierda-Dijo Rex saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la carriola.

La viga de hierro callo creando una nube de humo.

-¡Mi BEBE!-Dijo la poni aterrada.

Cuando la nueve de polvo se disipo se veía a Rex sosteniendo la viga con su brazo derecho y al bebe en el brazo izquierdo pero debido a que no avia recuperado sus fuerzas la sostenía con dificultad. Rex epeso a escupir una bocanada de fuego asiendo que la viga se derrita y para que el bebe no se lastime lo cubrió con su ala ya que al ser mitad dragón soporta las altas temperaturas. Rex salió bolando asia donde estaba la poni y le dio el bebe.

-toma y ten mas cuidado-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-GRACIAS-Grito la poni agradeciendo a Rex y abrasándolo para luego irse, los guardias empezaron a rodear a Rex.

-Rex Phantom quedas arrestado por destruir la arena y parte del imperio de cristal sin rason alguna-Dijo un guardia, cosa que toco el nerviomas delicado de Rex.

-hay no-Dijo Cristal con preocupación.

-aber guardia de pacotilla yo destruí ese maldito lugar solo para defender a una amiga, no le parece un motivo, aparte sabe lo que hubiera pasado si se la hubieran llevado, ¿no verdad? Pues se los dire ¡TODA EQUESTRIA ESTARIA DESTRUIDA, ASI QUE DEJESE DE PELOTUDESES Y NO COMETA EL ERROR DE ASER ENFADARME MAS!-Grito Rex con la típica vena de anime sobresaliente asustando a todos.

-ya Rex calmate-Dijo Cristal la cual le puso un casco en el hombro.

-lo ciento pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando este tipo de situaciones pasan-Dijo Rex ya más calmado.

-así que todo aquel desastre del imperio de Cristal, ¿lo hiciste por una amiga?-Pregunto una voz femenina.

De entre los guardias salió una pegaso blanca con crin y cola de color naranja claro y naranja, sus ojos son de color amarillo, lleva puesta una armadura de capitan solar que impide ver su cutie mark.

-capitana Solar Star, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Pregunto Celestia.

-estábamos pensando cómo encontrarlas a ustedes princesas-Dijo Solar explicando.

-si, pero al parecer se encuentran bien-Dijo un pegaso negro con ojos amarillos y crines blancas lleva puesta una armadura de capitán de la guardia Diurna que impide ver su cutie mark.

-capitan Blood Star-Dijo Luna sorprendida.

-como dijo mi hermana estábamos planeando como encontrarlas-Dijo Blood Star.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Luna.

-porque después de que subieran a esa cosa metalica…-Solar no pudo continuar por una interrupción.

-esa "cosa metálica" es una nave de transporte, un invento mío-Dijo Rex algo molesto por el insulto a su invento.

-está bien, después que subierais a esa nave esta despego sin dejar rastro alguno y pensábamos que estaban en peligro-Dijo Solar Star.

-y al único además de ustedes que vimos entrar era a ese pegaso-Dijo Blood Star señalando a Rex.

-espera un segundo, hay tres cosas importantes de las que no ce dieron cuenta-Dijo Rex.

-cuales-Dijeron Blood y Solar al unisonó.

-primero yo estaba inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, segundo ellas entraron por voluntad propia y la mas importante de todos…Blood tu ya me conoces que ya no recuerdas esa noche en el bar-Dijo Rex sonriendo.

-espera eres ese pegaso que me gano en el concurso de beber serbesa-Dijo Blood.

-un momento el te gano, imposible-Dijo Solar incrédula.

-el tomo 175 jarras y yo 205-Dijo Rex.

-y aun seguirías bebiendo si no se hubiese acabado la cerveza-Dijo Blood.

-jejeje tienes rason-Dijo Rex.

-bueno, será mejor que ballamos al castillo-Dijo Twiligt.

Todos fueron al castillo y asi le explicaron la situación a los generales, los cuales se sorprendieron de que Rex tuviera semejante poder pero lo que más les impacto fue su forma de comer, ya que después de las explicaciones Rex se puso a comer todo lo que se le ponía en frente, incluso le pego un mordisco al vaso XD.

-valla apetito-Fijo Solar impresionada.

-donde mete toda esa comida-Dijo Blood también sorprendido.

Rex no paraba de comer incluso se tragaba la comida ni la mordía hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

-aa que rico, mis felicitaciones al chef-Dijo Rex.

-gracias-Dijo el chef.

-bueno iré a bolar un rato-Dijo Rex levantándose de la silla para luego retirarse volando.

Rex decidió dejar de bolar para caminar un poco, aterriso frente al spa de Lotus y Aloe al aterrizar fue atendido por ambas yeguas.

-hola Rex-Dijeron ambas abrasando al pegaso.

-hola chicas-Dijo Rex devolviendo el abraso.

-supongo que quieres lo de siempre-Dijo Aloe.

-si, pero prefiero el especial, estoy muy estresado-Dijo Rex.

-claro eres nuestro mejor cliente-Dijo Lotus.

Los tres entraron al spa y le dieron su tratamiento a Rex, para el era el sielo un lugar sonde lo atendían y lo trataban de 10.

-este lugar es el cielo y ustedes 2 son los ángeles-Decia Rex mientras le daban un masaje.

-gracias-Dijeron ambas sonrojadas por el alago de Rex.

Después del tratamiento Rex se acostado en uno de los sofás de la recepción.

-sin duda necesitaba pasar por aquí-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa en la cara-bueno será mejor que me retire, ¿cuánto seria?-Pregunto Rex levantándose del sofá.

-considéralo un regalo por tu victoria en el torneo-Dijo Aloe.

-¿Cómo sabeis que gane?-Pregunto Rex.

-estas de broma, toda equestria lo sabe-Dijo Lotus.

-genial seguro que esto traerá consecuencias, pero hay algo bueno para ustedes-Dijo Rex.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambas al unisonó.

-que tienen una celebridad en su spa y seguro que un monton de ponis querrán venir-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

-no lo aviamos pensado-Dijo Lotus.

-bueno chicas si necesitan algo ya saben donde vivo-Dijo Rex saliendo del spa.

Las yeguas se impresionaron de ver a un semental salir del spa ya que generalmente solo van mujeres. Rex siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque everfree, el entro como si nada y se dirigió a una extraña cueva cerca del antiguo castillo de las 2 hermanas, donde estaba el árbol de la armonía.

-a magnitudine magni, ad vitam animarum furatum buelban impetum meo potentissimo, quo fuerunt tenebrae imbadieran (esta en latín)-Recito Rex asiendo que el árbol se partiera a la mitad creando un portal del cual salieron dos alicornios uno era una alicornio naranja con crin y cola rojas con detalles naranjas, sus ojos son amarillos y su cutie mark es un tornado de fuego, el otro era blano con crin y cola azul oscuro y ojos azules su cutie mark son dos espadas de hielo formando una x.

-Ice, Fire cuanto tiempo-Dijo Rex sonriendo.

-cuanto tiempo pero si nos vimos ayer idiota-Dijo Ice.

**N/A: Para los que se pregunten si es Ice Screem.**

-dilo por ti, a mi me da gusto volver a verte Rex-Dijo Fire abrasando a Rex.

-igual gracias amigo por salvarme de la oscuridad, pero no abia otra forma que no fuera matarme-Dijo Ice algo molesto.

-¿crees que sería capaz de hacerles eso si hubiera otra forma?-Pregunto Rex.

-si-Dijo Ice.

-eso duele, pero bueno será mejor que ballamos a mi casa, asi podremos hablar tranquilos-Dijo Rex saliendo de la cueva y ambos alicornios lo siguieron, fueron volando hasta la casa de Rex.

En el camino vieron a un dragón gris con rayas negras, ojos amarillos al igual que sus puas, el estaba andando por ponyville, y claro todos iban a esconderse y gritaban de miedo con solo verlo.

-parece que hay problemas-Dijo Rex bajando a ver qué pasaba.

En el suelo el dragón no hacía más que solo preguntar por un poni en específico pero nadie le respondía.

-que fastidio así nunca voy a encontrar a ese pegaso-Dijo El dragon con fastidio, justo Rex aterrizo enfrente suyo todos los ponis esperaban que le diera una paliza y lo sacara de ponyville pero no fue asi.

-disculpa me podrías decir ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregnto Rex.

-estoy buscando al pegaso que derroto a Ice Screem y que gano el torneo del Imperio de Cristal-Dijo el dragon.

-pues ya lo encontraste, dime ¿Qué quieres de mi?-Pregunta Rex con intriga.

-el reino de los dragones está siendo atacado por titanes-Dijo el dragon impresionando a Rex.

-imposible, mis ancestros los encerraron-Dijo Rex.

-no ese tipo de titanes, son titanes genéticamente modificados-Dijo el dragon.

-ya veo, ¿podrías darme una descripción de ellos?-Pregunto Rex.

-si, son tan altos como una montaña, tienen piel gruesa lo que hace que las amas no le hagan daño, tienen alas enormes, caminan en cuatro patas, son de color gris, tienen los ojos rojos, tabmbien tienen espinas por la espalda t una enorme cola que termina en una garra-Dijo el dragon dando una descripción completa de los titanes.

-interesante, a todo esto ¿cual es tu nombre?-Pregunta Rex con intriga.

-soy bolcano-Dijo El dragon presentándose.

En eso bajan Fire Y Ice a ver que pasab.

-y al final ¿que pasa?-Pregunto Fire.

-al parecer el reino de los dragones esta siendo atacado por titanes genéticamente modificados-Dijo Rex.

-¿como son?-Pregunto Ice.

Rex les dio una descripsion completa de cómo eran, pero Fire se aterro al escuchar eso.

-espera s-se parece a-a eso-Dijo Fire señalando asia el bosque y definitivamente avia un titan asercandose.

-maldición debió seguirme-Dijo Bolcano.

-tranquilo yo me encargo-Dijo Rex asiendo tronar sus garras.

-¿estas seguro?, recién te recuperas-Dijo Fire preocupada.

-tranquila, esto es pan comido-Dijo Rex saliendo disparado asia el titan.

El Titán seguía abansando pero antes de dar algún otro paso resibio un fuerte puñetso en el cuerpo asiéndolo retroceder.

-adonde crees que vas feo-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa, el titan solo rujio e intento darle un garraso que Rex detuvo con ambas garras-jejeje esto será divertido-Dijo Rex soltando la garra del Titán y pegándole una patada en la cabeza. El titan intento darle un mordisco el cual Rex esquibo con fasilidad.

-ja es todo lo que tienes, Destello-Dijo Rex lanzándole un rayo blanco en la cara segándolo temporal mente.

El titán recupero la vista y seguía atacando a Rex, el lanzaba un montón de rayos hacia el titán el cual solo se limitaba a recibirlos pero no le asían nada. El titán ya arto de Rex intento agarrarlo con sus garras las cual el esquivo con fasilidad, pero el titán uso su cola atrapándolo y luego lo lanzo hacia una montaña, luego empezó a juntar energía en su boca lanzando un enorme rayo morado hacia la montaña donde estaba Rex la cual exploto en un millón de pedacitos.

Desde poniville todos se aterraron ante lo que vieron, el titan siguió abansando pero una guadaña salió disparada y le corto un ojo, la bestia grito de dolor, todos vieron de donde probenia la guadaña y vieron a una alicornio blanca con crin rojo sangre con detalles negros al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran blancos y de su osico y sus patas despedían un brillo rojo sangre, su cutie mark eran dos guadañas ensangrentadas formando un un pegaso marron con crin y cola negra con rojo, ojos rojos, su cutie mark es una ráfaga de viento legendario, ambos bajaron y se pudo ver que el pegaso cargaba a Rex en su lomo.

-ya despierta Rex-Dijo el pegaso tirándolo al suelo lo qu iso que se despertara.

-hay mi cabeza, cuánto tiempo Gunsmith y veo que Flower vino contigo-Dijo Rex levantándose.

-no me puedo creer que te allas vuelto tan débil Rex-Dijo Gunsmith desepsionado.

-solo me agarro por sorpresa-Dijo Rex.

-bueno tragimos algo que seguro te gustara-Dijo Flower entregándole un cajón negro.

-por el amor de…-Dijo Rex sorprendido por lo que avia dentro.

Adentro avían dos catanas, tenían el mango dorado con una boca de dragón de donde salía la hoja de la espada que era de color blanca, en el centro de las catanas tenían el símbolo dl yin y el yang, alado de las catanas avían dos desert eagle de oro(pueden buscarlas en google y veran los diseños) con cajas de munición.

-¿de que están echas?-Pregunta Rex.

-las espadas son de una aleación de titanio, adamantium y diamante reforzado con grafeno lo cual las hace más resistentes y livianas, Las pistolas son de una aleación de oro y titanita(la titanita es un mineral de Dark souls que es muy duro), tiene cargadores ampliados de 10 balas, las balas están echas de una aleación de, oro, titanio, adamantium y grafeno, básicamente no hay nada que no puedan perforar y lo mas importantes fueron hechas por mi padre Ades y mis tíos Zeus y Poseidon-Dijo Flower.

-perfecto-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa de satisfacción equipándose con las armas, las catanas las puso en su espalda y las pistolas en su cintura-ahora si estoy listo-Dijo Rex con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus amigos también se equiparon Flower con su guadaña y Gunsmith con una espada de doble filo con detalles rojos.

Recomendad: Disturbed – Indestructible (Instrumental) pónganlo asta que diga basta.

Adelanten asta 36 segundos.

-bien ahora que estamos equipados, a por ese titan-Dijo Rex poniéndose en dos patas.

-ahora si, a por esa cosa-Dijo Flower saliendo disparada hacia el titán lanzándole su guadaña el resto la siguió.

Flower y Gunsmith le intentaban darle diversos cortes por el cuerpo pero no podían aserle nada debido a su gruesa piel, encambio Rex solo se quedaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ragoran-Dijo Rex abriendo sus ojos rebelando unos ojos de dragon de color rojo sangre.

Rex se lanso a por el titan con sus catanas asiéndole cortes en las uniones de sus extremidades asiendo que el titan rugiera de dolor.

-jajajajaja a esta bestia mal hecha le tenían tanto miedo-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿cómo puedes dañarlo?-Pregunto Gunsmith.

-es fácil solo esta construido con genética y esta bien echo, pero las u nniones de sus extremidades siempre es lo mas débil y el idiota que construyo esa bestia no lo protegió-Dijo Rex sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿lo viste con el Ragoran?-Pregunto Gunsmith.

-no, lose porque me encanta la genética y se cuales son los puntos más importantes-Dijo Rex.

**N/A: Lo de la genética es lo que a mí me fascina y decidí agregarlo Rex porque es mi oc…y porque tenia ganas XD.**

-bien escuchen tengo un plan, Flower encárgate de las uniones, Gunmith tu trata de distraer al titan-Dijo Rex explicando su plan.

-¿y tu que aras?-Pregunta Flower.

-yo lo dañare después de que Flower haya hecho suficiente daño a las extremidades, después de eso Gunsmith encerrara al titan con su pirámide de luz, ¿entendido?...a y pase lo que pase, hagan lo que les dije-Dijo Rex y Flower y Gunmith asintieron.

Gunmith salió volando para distraer al titan mientras le lanzaba diversos ataques de fuego, luz y algunos legendarios, Flower le asía la mayor cantidad de daño que podía a las uniones hasta el punto de que el titán cayó de rodillas al suelo lo cual fue luz verde para Rex.

-beam sanctae lumen-Dijo Rex lanzando un enorme rayo de luz plateada que impacto en el titán dejándolo completamente lastimado, luego se lanzo hacia el titán el cual aprovecho para tragarse a Rex.

**N/A: Algunos ataques de Rex van a estar en latín o los nombres serán inventados.**

-¡REX!-Gritaron todos asustados.

Gunsmith savia que Rex no era tan idiota y fácil de matar así que solo siguió con el plan.

-Pirámide de luz-Dijo Gunsmith creando una gran pirámide de Luz la cual encerró al titan.

Adentro dl estomago del titán se ve a Rex juntando una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo.

-un…poco…mas-Decía Rex con dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba juntando-ahora-Dijo Rex y de su cuerpo se empezaron a aparecer diversas espinas de hueso. Desde afuera se podía ver a la bestia ser cubierta por las espinas hasta el punto que la bestia murió, Gunsmith dejo de hacer el hechizo y la bestia cayo al suelo muerta.

Saquen la música.

De la espalda de la criatura salió Rex con sus catanas cortando las espinas.

-bien esto ya esta-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos sin que Cristal y Luna se le abalanzaran encima.

-chicas…me a…asfixian-Dijo Rex casi sin aire.

-perdón-dijeron ambas.

-no importa no está mal algo de cariño de vez en cuando-Dijo Rex sonriendo.

Fire, Flower, Gunsmith y Ice aterrizaron alado de Rex.

-así que tienes a dos yeguas babeando por ti-Dijo Ice asiendo enfadar a Rex.

-cállate-Dijo Rex fastidiado.

-¿y si no quiero?-Pregunto Ice con una mirada desafiante.

-te pateare el culo cubito de hilo-Dijo Rex mientras salían los típicos rayitos de anime.

-Flamitas-Dijo Ice.

-cabeza de cubo-Dijo Rex.

-pegaso de cuarta-Dijo Ice hasta que él y Rex recibieron un puñetazo de parte de Flower.

-ya dejen de babosadas-Dijo Flower con una mirada que mataría a la misma muerte (Re que ella es la muerte pero bueno ustedes déjenme con mi estupidez).

-s-s-si-Dijeron Ice y Rex aterrados.

-a todo ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Cristal.

-mejor reunimos a los demás y les explico todo-Dijo Rex seriamente.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado y Gunsmith lo de la pelea será en el próximo capítulo ok?, te agradezco que me ellas dejado usar tu oc. Bueno este es el ultimo día de clases así que subiré capítulos con más frecuencia y perdón si me tarde. Bueno sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo MasterRex15.**


End file.
